Apprentices
by DiamondMoonTears
Summary: Slade is back but this time he's not alone. Not wanting to get the other Titans involved, Robin becomes his apprentice. But who is Slade's other apprentice? And what does he want with Starfire? RobStar R&R please
1. Typical Day

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"6:00" the alarm clock beeped at Starfire. Her eyes immediately opened exposing her brilliant emerald eyes. She sat up in bed. "Oh what a marvelous rest I have had!" She exclaimed as she stretched.

She hit the alarm off before getting out of bed. She stayed under her covers and turned to gaze out her window that faced Jump City. She loved watching the sunrise from her room, just as much watching the sunset from the tower's roof. There was something about the sun that fascinated her.

"Another beautiful day." She grinned. It looked like it would be a sunny day, her favorite kind, when there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She excitedly hopped out of bed and grabbed a purple towel draped over a nearby chair. She proceeded to walk to her bathroom.

After cleaning up, Starfire decided it was time to try using the "dryer of hair" again. She hesitated putting the plug in. She hadn't had very good experiences with it; the last time she wound up getting so scared of the noise raven had to confiscate it. Only recently was she granted it back- with the promise she wouldn't freak out like last time, which caused such a racket that it sent the other titans into a panic thinking she was being attacked.

After being made fun of unmercifully by Beast Boy and Cyborg, Robin had tried to comfort her by comparing it to the hundreds of scary monsters, dangerous criminals, and evildoers she fights on a regular basis, and that she can more than handle them. With that thought in her head, she plugged in the hairdryer. Whenever Robin told her something was going to be okay, she believed him. There was something about him that always reassured her, made her feel safe...

She held her breath, and turned on the hairdryer.

WRRRRR was the loud sound it omitted. The sound that had terrified Starfire was now not as ominous as it was before. She sighed with relief when she realized it wasn't, in fact, going to eat her hair off her head. She slowly directed the air with a gentle hand.

Robin was right! She gleefully thought. I can do it!

Once comfortable, she began to hum an old Tamaranian tune as she worked on the sections of her hair.

I wonder what I am going to do today. She thought. Things have been pretty boring around here lately.

Which was true. There had been quite a lull in evil activity lately. The city has not been attacked, threatened, or almost destroyed in months. Although it was a nice break, the titans couldn't help but feel uneasy; they were all more wary as of late.

Starfire finished drying her hair and triumphantly unplugged the cord, doing a tiny victory dance as she put it away. She caught her reflection in the mirror and put her dance on hold.

Her large, sparkling green eyes looked right back at her as she stared back at herself, inspecting her hair, face...

A loud crash coming from outside her room broke her trance.

"Huh?" She immediately took flight and rushed out of the bathroom, out her door, only to see Beast Boy sprawled on the floor looking a bit dazed.

"Uh, heya Star" he said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Beast Boy, you are unharmed?" Starfire asked worryingly. She dropped to the ground and started to help him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just-AAHHHHH!" Beast Boy screamed at a pitch a young girl would have trouble competing with.

Beast Boy ducked his head just in time to be missed by sonic cannon, shot by a certain mechanical titan.

"BEAST BOY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Cyborg threatened as he came running down the hallway towards the Changeling and Tamaranian.

Beast Boy screamed again, scrambled to get up, and ran in the opposite direction of the enraged half robot.

Starfire raised an eyebrow as Cyborg ran past her in hot pursuit.

"Perhaps Raven will know what is the matter" Starfire said still in her confused state, taking to the air to find Raven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punch right. Then left. Punch right again. Kick left. Jab Right, Left.

Robin sent a flying kick at the punching bag, knocking it full force the other way.

Robin landed on the ground and grinned.

"Eeeekkkkkkk!" His moment was interrupted when he heard a little green elf screaming his head off. Beast Boy ran by the gym, his arms were flailing as he ran.

"BEAST BOY COME HERE!"

"NO!"

Cyborg ran by the doors.

"THEN I'M GOING TO HAVE TO GET YOU MYSELF!"

"AAHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE PLEASE HELLPPPP MEEEEEE!"

Robin watched in bewilderment. Still a little confused, he turned to go back to the punching bag only to have it smack him square in the chest, rebounding from his last hit.

POW! "UGH!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Knock, knock

Starfire waited quietly outside Raven's door, hoping for an answer.

"Go away." Came a monotone voice from behind the door.

"Oh but Raven it is I, Starfire."

There was a long pause.

The door opened to reveal Raven, accompanied with a frown and her arms crossed. "Make it quick."

"Um, yes…Raven do you know why Cyborg is mad at Beast Boy?" Starfire inquired.

"Oh, that." Raven said rolling her eyes. "Beast Boy tried to feed Cyborg tofu while he was sleeping."

"Oh."

There was an awkward pause.

"Is that why Cyborg yelled to Beast Boy: "When I catch you I will make you eat a Turkey of the Stuffed?"

Raven just looked at Starfire trying to decipher the alien's meaning. Finally she uttered: "Probably."

"But why would Beast Boy want to feed Cyborg tofu?" Starfire asked.

"He said something to me yesterday about it. He had this crazy idea that feeding Cyborg tofu while he was sleeping would somehow make him addicted to it. I told him it wouldn't work." Raven fidgeted where she stood. She wanted to return to her meditating.

Starfire looked questioning. "Do you think Cyborg is over reacting over just that?"

Raven shook her head. "Well, actually no"

Starfire cocked her head to one side. "Why?"

"Beast Boy also tried to hypnotize Cyborg the other day. I think he's had enough."

"Also while Cyborg was sleeping?"

Raven was starting to get a little annoyed. "I don't know Starfire."

"Why does he want Cyborg to like tofu in the first place?"

Raven lost it.

"I don't know!" Raven threw her arms in the air, her voice rose to just below a yell. Even so, dark energy exploded out of her and immediately took out the light bulb above them. It shattered. The glass fell on the girls.

After looking at Starfire's terrified face and the shattered glass around them, Raven started to return to her calm, normal state.

"Much apologies friend Raven" Starfire said, looking on the verge of tears. "I am sorry I bothered you"

She started to walk away.

Raven felt a pang of guilt. "Starfire, wait."

Starfire turned her head to look at Raven.

Raven rubbed the back of her head. She wasn't used to doing this. "I'm about to start meditation, would you like to join me?" She allowed a small smile.

"Yes! I would much appreciate that friend Raven!" Starfire said with glee, as if the tears were never there.

Raven showed Starfire into her room. The shards of glass became engulfed in black telekinesis and started to piece themselves back together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ow." Robin said with a moan. He dusting himself off and stood up. He swayed.

Well, that's what happens when you get thrown halfway across a gym he thought, while steadying himself on his feet.

He was just about to kick the crap out of the punching bag when a bright red light went off.

"The alarm?" Robin's brows furrowed. He immediately took off towards the control center.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I GOT YOU NOW!"

Cyborg held Beast Boy in a headlock. They struggled in the middle of the hallway.

"I should force you to eat meat after what you tried to do to me!"

"Tried" the Changeling was able to coughed out. "Key word: tried."

"Yeah, and would have succeeded if you hadn't knocked down all my favorite CD's waking me up!"

"Dude, those CD's are for girls anyways!" Beast Boy clawed at Cyborg's arm, trying to get free.

"I wouldn't insult the person who you are at mercy with." Cyborg said with a devilish grin.

The Changeling gulped, getting prepared for the worst. He had tried everything to get out of Cyborg's grip, but nothing had worked. Every time Beast Boy tried to transform, Cyborg had zapped him with one of his new gadgets, and it hurt…a lot.

"Now where was-" Cyborg was cut off by the alarm.

"…"

Cyborg stood still, as if he couldn't believe his luck, or bad timing. Finally, Cyborg let out a long exasperated moan and dropped Beast Boy.

"AHH!" Beast Boy hit the ground.

"You got lucky, so damn lucky…" Cyborg said as he began to walk away.

When he thought Cyborg was out of earshot, Beast Boy went on his knees and clasped his hands together. "Thank you Lord..."

"BB I heard that now COME ON!" The Changeling winced for underestimating the half robot's hearing and quickly got up. He ran after Cyborg, trying to catch up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

"Raven, would you like to go to the mall of shopping with me today?" Starfire broke the silence.

"Maybe, when we finish meditating" Raven replied without opening her eyes. She began to continue her chant when the infamous alarm went off.

Both girls fell out of their poses and looked at each other.

"Sorry Starfire, but I think both of our activities will have to be cut short today." Starfire nodded, she flew out of Raven's room as a huge bird of dark energy swallowed Raven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being the first one to arrive per usual, Robin typed the security codes into the main computer. The new alert system allowed him to access different files at once, one of which brought up a virtual map of the city. It then slowly zoomed in on one location. It was labeled along with the coordinates given on the screen. Robin frantically typed, trying to get as much information he could so he could brief the titans.

The titans arrived in the room one by one. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire entering through the doors, Raven appeared from the ceiling and solidified on the ground.

Robin's face went from shocked to angry as he glared at the screen.

The titans stood behind Robin, waiting to hear the report.

A long pause.

"Man, are you okay?" Cyborg bravely asked.

Robin turned around to face the rest of the titans.

"OH MY GOD! WHO ARE WE GOING TO FIGHT?" Beast Boy yelled in exasperation.

Robin took a deep breath.

"Slade"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Old Enemy Part 1

A/N: Wow! I have 7 reviews! AWESOME! Oh, and one thing, my cousin **Mica the Cat** **Kid** glares at him reviewed me as me. Hang on smacks self on head that didn't make sense, sorry. What I mean is: he logged onto my file……thingy and then reviewed me while he was in my file! (If you _STILL_ don't get what I'm talking about just look at my reviews) But, I shouldn't be mad at him, I owe him SO much! (I couldn't even begin to explain what he's done for me) So there you go Mica! YOU'RE THE BEST! (The point of that whole paragraph was to tell you that I didn't review myself)

AND ALSO, I'm really REALLY sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. You guys deserve better. I was having a MAJOR writers block, but I think I've cleared up most of it. I don't think it will take me as long to get the other, upcoming, chapters up, so thanks for waiting!

I wasn't planning on doing this, but…….since I have so many reviews, and since I'm so HAPPY about it, I'll answer some reviews! Yay!

**Aeris-Raven-** Thanks! I bet your writing doesn't suck! And yes, I will try to make the chapters a little longer ;-) the thing is though, I'm a VERY SLOW TYPER, so if I make longer chapters, you will have to wait longer.

**Darkness-consumes-me- **AHHHH! NO, MY CHOCOLATE! BAD, BAD MONKEYS! Monkeys go away Ahh, that's better, glad you like my fanfic! I laughed SO HARD at your review for me! PLEASE keep your chocolate monkeys!

Jewel-Gurl73- That's good, YOU BETTER KEEP READING! (Lol, jk) And don't worry, I will keep writing, but my teachers just keep piling homework on top of me, you're lucky I was able to update this chapter! I'M DROWNING IN THE HOMEWORK, HELP! 

**Letselina- **Thanx. Oops, sorry, but just one thing, which episode did they say that stuff in? If it is from one of the newest episodes, I probably haven't seen it yet (even if I JUST got cable back ) if it's from one of the old ones, then oh well. At least now you know I didn't mean it!

**misundersoodgrl- **Glad you liked it, I'm updating! Sorry if it took awhile! (Lol) 

**airhead123- **Really? Thanks. I'm really glad you liked it! Just keep reading (and reviewing) and we'll BOTH be happy!

Okay dokey folks, on with the fanfic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, okay?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

Old Enemy Part 1

"_Slade._"

Everyone but Robin looked surprised after hearing Slade's name, even Raven, for a split second.

"Slade?" Starfire asked with a fearful tone in her voice.

"Didn't he….you know?" Cyborg asked with question in his voice.

"Yeah!" chimed in Beast Boy. "I thought he died! You know, in the lava?"

"You always _think_ Beast Boy" Raven droned.

Beast Boy crossed his arms and huffed.

"Maybe the computer has made an error?" Starfire asked with hope in her voice.

"Na uh, not if Cyborg built it" Cyborg said pointing to himself. "Anyways, it hasn't made a mistake yet, why would it start now?"

Robin took a deep breath, he knew Slade hadn't died.

_You can't just kill off one of the greatest villains like that, it's not that simple_. He always told himself, he knew that from experience.

He had hoped though, even though he knew it wouldn't become reality.

Robin took a deep breath, then turned around to face the titans.

"Listen,-" Robin began, but was interrupted when a picture of Slade appeared on the computer screen.

"Why hello Robin, titans, we haven't seen each other in a while"

Robin spun around to face the computer screen.

"Slade? How did you-?"

"Another time, perhaps. Right now we should focus on the task at hand"

Robin grit his teeth.

"What are you up to?"

"Why don't you just find out?" Slade asked, and then the screen went blank.

Robin yelled in frustration and slammed the keyboard with his fist, causing it to dent a bit.

"Easy man!" Cyborg said, waving his hands out it front of him. "You need to calm down!"

Robin ignored Cyborg and turned to face the titans. "Slade is robbing the bank in the western part of the city"

"OH NO! Not that bank!" Beast Boy yelled clutching his head.

"Why do you suddenly care so much for that bank?" Raven asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"That's the one employing the hot girl I met a few days ago!"

Everyone stared.

"Whaaa- HEY! OW! What are you doing?"

Raven had grabbed hold of the Changeling by the ear. She then turned to Robin for a command.

"Well?"

Robin hesitated at first before saying: "Titans! Move Out!"

Raven dropped Beast Boy who fell on the floor ("OW!"). She soared up into the air and used her telekinesis to go through a window and appear outside the tower, starting to head west.

Beast Boy got up from the ground and turned into a falcon, following Starfire who was opening a window to fly out of.

Cyborg and Robin, who obviously couldn't fly, headed towards the elevator, which took them down to the garage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I said put your hands up!" one of Slade's new-and-improved robotic lackeys shouted to the bank workers in an electronic voice, with a laser gun in hand.

The workers fearfully put their hands up.

"Up against the wall!" Slade's robot barked.

As the workers walked to the wall indicated by the robot, two of the three robots started to grab sacks of money from the bank hold; they had blown open the safe with explosives.

"Stop it!" A pretty blonde teenager, unmistakably Beast Boy's sweetheart, shouted at the robots. She had her back up against the wall with all the other bank workers.

"Shut up! Or I'll shoot!" the robot shouted, waving its laser gun around.

The girl fell silent.

"Okay, that's all of them" One of the other robots declared to the robot with the laser gun, who was obviously the leader.

"Good, take the bags outside to the van, I'll follow shortly"

"Alright" One robot began to pick up the bags of money, the other disappeared into the bank vault to get the last of the money.

The leader robot turned back to the workers and grinned to itself (if robots could grin). It began to reload his laser gun when it realized it didn't have the gun anymore.

"What the-?" It said as it looked around for its gun.

It found it.

Pinned to the wall behind him, by a bird-a-rang.

"Hope you were looking for trouble, because you have definitely found it!" The Boy Wonder's voice rang out.

"Wha-?" Was all the Robot could get out before a flying metal shoe hit it in the head, causing him to fly back.

Robin landed, whipped out his staff, twirled it a few times and got into a fighting pose.

"Get out of here!" He yelled looking back at the workers. "Hurry!"

The workers quickly got up and ran to the nearest exit.

The Robot quickly collected itself before getting up and stared at Robin.

Robin looked back at the Robot.

They stared at each other for a while, unmoving, not speaking.

Then-at the same moment-they charged each other.

"Rraauggghhhhh!" Robin shouted as he came running towards the minion of Slade, twirling his staff so fast it was a blur.

SWIIISH! CLING!

The Robot blocked Robin's jab with its metal arm.

Robin withdrew his staff, twirled around, and came back with another blow.

The Robot dodged the strike and kicked.

Robin jumped out of the way and then jumped into the air, bringing down his staff.

The robot just missed being hit by the staff. It crouched to the ground and jumped up with a flying kick.

Robin moved out of the way.

After the robot landed on the other side of him, Robin ran at it, bringing his staff down.

The robot turned around with inhuman speed, grabbed Robin's staff before the staff could hit him, and used the staff as a fulcrum to flip Robin over its shoulder.

Robin flew across the room, landed on a secretary's desk, slid over and fell to the floor.

The robot threw Robin's staff aside and began to walk towards Robin, reaching for something on its body.

Robin was still on the ground. He had hit his head, hard. He looked up to see the Robot a couple feet off, aiming at him with a new laser gun in hand.

Robin gasped and used his hands to support his weight he as he vaulted his legs up and did a back spring out of the way, missing the laser shot by a second.

Robin landed a couple yards away from the robot and whipped out a set of bird-a-rangs. He ran towards the robot and let them loose.

The Robot stood in place and aimed its laser gun at the bird-a-rangs. With precise aim, it shot them all down.

Robin grit his teeth as his weapons fell to the floor.

_This is going to be harder than I thought_. Robin told himself as he back-flipped into the air, avoiding the new oncoming laser shots.

Robin landed and whipped out another staff. He defected some of the shots, and started to run towards the robot, having to deflect some more. The robot looked to its side. It put its gun away and ran over to Robin's other staff it had thrown to the ground earlier. It picked it up and got into a fighting pose.

Robin, however, had already reached the Robot.

He brought his staff down to finish the Robot once and for all.

The Robot dodged the staff with inhuman speed.

_How does he keep doing that?_ Robot angrily thought as he side-stepped out of the way from a jab. He quickly blocked some hits and swings with his staff and threw a couple of his own jabs at the Robot.

"Master told me about you" the Robot declared in its electronic voice as it blocked Robin's jabs with its staff.

Robin nearly fell over from shock.

"You can talk!" He asked in disbelief after he had regained his balance, blocking some swings from the Robot. (A/N Robin might have heard him talk already, but just go with me and say he didn't)

"I'm the newest version of the zero point one, my master's creations" The Robot declared as their staffs become crossed.

"So Slade built you a mouth and a brain?" Robin asked in a strained voice as he pushed against the Robot's strength.

"Actually Master did more than that. He has enhanced me so that I have incredible speed, knowledge, fighting skills, and has almost made my armor impenetrable" The Robot said as it batted Robin's staff out off his hands and kicked him into a wall.

Robin hit the wall and fell to the floor. _So that's why I was having so much trouble fighting him_. He thought as he realized he had stalled for to long. Looking up, he saw the Robot was a few inches from him. And before he knew it, the Robot was holding its staff at the base of Robin's throat.

"Master will be _so_ happy with me" the Robot drawled. "After you're dead!"

Robin growled, gripped the staff, and shoved it straight backwards, causing it to hit the Robot.

Robin jumped up off the floor.

The staff hit the Robot, but it didn't even make a dent in the Robot's armor. The Robot was forced to stumble backwards by the force.

Robin took this to his advantage.

The Robot collected itself, but not in time to get away from the beeping explosive discs at his feet.

BOOM!

"Ah!" the Robot flew backwards from the impact.

It quickly got up and faced Robin, who was in a fighting pose.

"You're going to pay for that!" The Robot declared in its non-human voice.

"Ok, do you want me to put that in cash or a check?" Robin grinned.

"Rrrraaahhhhhh!" the Robot yelled as it ran towards Robin.

Robin stood in his place, whipped out a couple of ice discs, and threw them so that they landed in front of the Robot.

A thin sheet of ice exploded out of the discs, right in the path where Robot was running.

The Robot jumped over the 12 feet long ice rink and landed besides Robin.

It swung a claw at him.

Robin blocked but the metal pierced his skin, drawing blood. Robin yelled and kicked the Robot.

The Robot flew back, and flipped in mid air. Causing it to land safely on the ground.

Robin's gaze drifted to behind the Robot. His eye-mask went wide-eyed.

The Robot didn't sense the figure behind him, and took Robin's surprised face the wrong way.

"I see the fear in your eyes!" Its in-human voice rang out, "You-"

Suddenly the Robot went rigid; its wires started to short circuit, electrical shocks could be seen coming from its 'body'.

"No! Wait!" Robin yelled to the figure, but it was to late.

The Robot slumped to the ground, Robin could still see some of the blue shocks from the circuits.

The figure took a step towards Robin.

"Dammit, Cyborg I had him!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whew, another chappie done! I still have A TON more to write! And no, this isn't the end of the bank scene! Actually, it's only the beginning!

Stargazer aka Moonprincess

HEY YOU! YEAH YOU! REVIEW ME! IF YOU DO, I'LL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER! REVIEWS MOTIVATE ME! THE MORE THE REVIEWS, THE FASTER I TRY TO UPDATE! I UPDATE EVEN _FASTER_ IF A NEW PERSON REVIEWS ME! (Who hasn't already reviewed me) SO REVIEW!


	3. Old Enemy Part 2

A/N: ….jeez you guys, I didn't know THAT MANY people have been reading my story! Oh! And one more thing, I'm not writing this fic JUST for reviews. I just wanted to see if writing this fic was actually worthwhile. I guess it is.

Oh, yeah, sorry that it took a little while to get this updated. See, (laughs nervously) I kind of got grounded for a week (GASP!) and therefore couldn't go on the computer. (GASP!) But luckily I earned it back and was able to finish this chappie! YAY!

Kay! Now it's time for review answering time!

**Aeris-Raven-** Hehe thanks! (Dance's around like an idiot) I still can't type fast, but hey, I'm getting there.

**airhead123-** Wow! Thanks! By you're review, you make it sound like my writing is actually _good_. Hey, about you're question, you'll find out pretty soon. 

**TEENager- **(wink wink) don't worry I've already got the plot thought out, now I just have to write it! (laughs)

**Mica the Cat Kid- **aww! I love you mica! Oh, by the way: **HAPPY BIRTH DAY!** I know it's a little early but still…

**titanfan-** Haha! On it! 

**angelinajfan322-** Really? Aww, thanks! As I said to TEENager, you'll see. 

**iluvteentitans-** To lazy to sign into huh? Nah, I'm just kidding. Wow, thank you for reading, I can see you liked it lol.

**StArFiRe GrAySoN-** GASP! Why would I EVER kill Robin? (except for Post lol)

Hehe updating!

**iluvtoread- **Ok! OK! I'm updating lol! I'm glad you liked it!

**robin and starfire fan-** yeah, it was fun making him sarcastic, I enjoyed writing it! Lol.

**starfan1-** Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!

**Starfire832-** Beg me? Is it that good? Hum..about you're question, I can't tell you or else it will give it away! Sorry! But I can tell you this: you WILL find out the apprentice in either the next chapter, or the one after that. Ok?

**witchyinuyashagurl1-** Yes! More! Lol.

Disclaimer: Lawyers start to walk towards StarGazingMoonPrincess. She runs away as fast as she could. However, she trips and falls to the ground. The lawyers creep towards her. Finally she says: "Ok! OK! I don't own them! I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS!"

Note: The titles of this chapter (and the last one) were supposed to be titled: Old enemy part 1 (or 2) I think there was a mix-up………..

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

Old enemy Part 2

"**Rrrrrrraaaaaaaaaggghhhhhhhh**!"

BANG!

In a large room, a figure slammed his controls. The screen in front of him was white. Everything around him was shrouded in darkness except for the dim glow of the screen

The figure regained its composer.

"I almost had it…" The being merely whispered as it straightened its back and lifted its hands off the controls

"**Almost**"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dammit, Cyborg I had him!"

"Him? Don't you mean it?" Cyborg chuckled, walking over to Robin. "Robots don't have genders Robin"

"Cyborg, you know what I mean!" Robin said. "That Robot could have had valuable information!"

"What? Robots can't talk!" Cyborg said, gesturing with his hand. He stopped and looked at it. He chuckled. "Or at least not Slade's robots."

"Well this one could" Robin grumbled, crossing his arms. "Where did you come from anyways? I thought you and Raven were in the T-car stuck in traffic!"

"Man, we **were** stuck in traffic…that is, in till Raven gave us a 'lift' out of there!" Cyborg said, walking up to Robin.

"Wait, where is everyone?" Robin asked, looking left and right.

"We are here" he heard Starfire say from behind him.

Robin spun around to find the other three titans standing there.

"Where were you guys?" he asked.

"We were fighting one of Slade's robots dude! It wasn't exactly a walk in the park!" Beast Boy said exasperated. You could see some scratches on him.

Starfire winced.

"It was most……durable"

Robin's brow furrowed.

"We arrived, and caught one of the robots loading the bank money into a van" Raven said, monotone. "We were able to destroy it, but something didn't seem right-"

"-Well yeah! How could it withstand starbolts, sonic cannon blasts, attacks from several species of animals and, well, EVERYTHING!" Beast Boy shouted, arms flailing.

"It could also talk, which caught most of us off guard," Raven declared, glaring at Beast Boy.

"…" Robin turned and stared at what was left of the robot he had fought earlier.

"R-Robin?" Starfire nervously asked as he began to walk towards the remains.

He knelt down and tried to pry into the suit, but ended up getting shocked by one of the broken circets.

"Ah!" Robin exclaimed as he shook his hand, he looked at the robot.

"Sorry man but I totally destroyed the hard drive and everything" Cyborg said walking up to Robin.

Robin got up from his position. "What did you use to destroy it?"

Very suddenly Cyborg grinned and said: "I thought no one would ever ask!"

He held up his right hand and it suddenly had electrical charges going between each of his fingers. The blue shocks looked deadly.

"Hang on! **_That's_** the thing you were shocking me with earlier today?" Beast Boy asked cringing at the sight of it.

"Nope" Cyborg said, still grinning. "If I had shocked you with the voltage this high, well, let's just say you wouldn't be here right now. Anyways, I needed a test subject for the smaller shocks."

Beast Boy whipped his brow

"Whew! That's a…….Hey! I am NOT a test subject!"

Cyborg snickered and Starfire giggled. Even Raven looked amused.

Robin on the other hand…

"How does it work?" He asked Cyborg with his hands crossed.

"Well, I **have** to come in contact with my 'target' for it to work properly But…basically-if I touch you-it just shocks you, REALLY shocks you"

"And how come I didn't end up like him?" Beast Boy asked pointing at the remains of the robot Robin had fought.

"I told you already B.B. I didn't turn the voltage up that high! I only shocked you, well, with SMALL shocks!"

Robin looked at Cyborg. "And what does it do to robots?"

"Well, with a high charge, I can basically crash its hard drives and control functions, mainly causing it to completely shut-down" Cyborg said scientifically.

"That's what Cyborg used to bring down the robot" Raven said, "He snuck-up behind it and-"

"-Finished it off" Robin finished for her. He smirked somewhat. "Good job Cyborg"

Cyborg grinned for the up-teenth time.

"Booya! Alright! Who's the best!"

He began to do a goofy victory dance.

Starfire grinned and clasped her hands together.

"Hehe! Glorious Cyborg! May I join you in the victorious dance?"

"Uh, sorry Starfire but-"

"-Hang on, how many robots did you fight again?" Robin suddenly asked, glancing around.

"Only one" Raven said. "Why?"

"I swore I saw three here earlier…" Robin said, starting to look left and right.

"We only caught one trying to get away with the money" Starfire said walking up to Robin.

"Still…" Robin said, glancing around.

"Come on dude! We won for once! Can't you just except that?" Beast Boy said.

"Come on, we shouldn't waste any time getting the bank money back in the vault" Raven said as she summoned all the moneybags outside near the get-away van into the bank. As the bags of money floated in, covered with black telekinesis, Raven began to walk towards the hole in the wall that the robots had blown-up to gain access to the bank vault.

Just as she reached the opening-

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

ZAP!

A red laser came out of the opening and hit Raven

"Ahh!" Raven cried out as she fell to the floor. She dropped her hold on the moneybags. They all fell to the floor.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted. He ran over to her and helped her up.

Raven stood up and held her head with one hand, and had her other arm slung over Beast Boy. She looked at the opening in the wall.

"What the?"

To answer her question, the last of the three robots came out into the open. In one hand it had the laser gun it had shot her with, in the other, the last sack of money.

It aimed its laser at Raven and Beast Boy.

FLASH! FLASH!

Starfire flew in and threw a barricade of starbolts at the robot.

The robot gripped the money tightly and rolled out of the way at the last second. At the end of the roll, it took aim at Starfire.

"Rrrragh!" Robin shouted as he jumped in and threw down a handful of explosives at the robot's feet.

It mutely jumped into the air and fired its laser gun.

ZAP! ZAP!

Starfire took to the air while Robin jumped out of the way.

Cyborg ran in with his sonic cannon.

SWISH!

The robot ducked and ran towards the entrance to the bank vault. All five ran after it.

But, instead of running into the vault the robot stopped suddenly and turned to face the titans. All five prepared their attacks for it. But instead of attacking, it started to run towards the titans.

The titans were speechless.

Raven prepared a shied when…

…It jumped high into the air, flipped and landed behind them.

Numbly the titans turned around to face it.

Starfire gasped.

Beast Boy and Cyborg went widened.

"No" Robin gasped with disbelief.

"…" Raven stared.

The robot ran straight towards a group of hundreds of Slade's robots all standing where the entrance to the bank used to be; the only exit.

"It's a trap!" Robin cried out as the robots all aimed and fired their lasers at once.

ZAP!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muhahahahahaha! (laughs evilly) Cliffy! HA! I'm soo evil.

Kay, well, hope you liked that chappie! Sorry that it was a little short. But I just HAD TO end it there! (Laughs evilly again, stops and clears throat) I'll try to get the next chappie up as soon as I can. Ok?

Stargazer aka Moonprincess

Have A Happy Valentine's Day!


	4. Old Enemy Part 3

A/N: Kay, I just want to let you guys know and have it clear on that I have not given up on this story, ok? Ok. I'm writing a lot of stories at once and if you would believe it, I'm getting ready to go into high school so a lot's going on right now for me. I'm really sorry that this update took over…TWO MONTHS? (Faints and dies) I'm REALLY sorry guys! I'll try to update always as soon as I can! And spring break is coming up so I bet I'll be able to update then to if not…

Alexnandru Van Gordan- I swear, your review almost made me cry! (in a good way) Really? You think it's that good? Thanks! I'll try to keep it up! Sorry I couldn't get it up sooner it's almost _impossible_ for me to update the next day, sorry! 

**Blonde Shadowcat- **Thanks! I know this probably doesn't sound like a lot, but I really like it when people review me; I love getting feedback on my stories and hearing from reviewers is fun!

**titanfan- **Thanks! I'm trying to keep up with the writing, but I just keep getting SO MUCH homework. You would think a person in my grade wouldn't get this much but hey, what can I say?

**Mica the Cat Kid- **Hey! I got it up! See? I told you I would! Oh yeah, and don't start to brag about your i-pod to soon…grins Aww, don't worry Mica, I lllooooooovvvveeee yyyyooooouuuu! Haha! Now I bet you're freaked out! Good! Call me when you have a chance, kay? I have the latest part for you-know-what!…Thanks for reviewing!

**robin and star fan- **Hehe! Don't you just hate cliffies? I do! (When I'm not writing them!) But don't worry, here's the next chappie!

**TEENager- **Haha! Yeah, as I said to robin and star fan-don't ya just hate cliffies! But they're soooooo fuuunnn to write!

**Aeris-Raven- **Hehe, Raven's ok, you'll see. Yeah! Some people didn't make the connection that _that's_ what Cyborg was shocking BB with in the first chappie! I'm glad you figured it out! (I think you're the first…)

**Numbuh half way hell- **Well, of course I'm evil! Just ask my cousin! (Mica nods his head up and down rapidly) Lol thanks!

**ilove2read- **Awww! Okay! I'm sorry! I'm trying to update as fast as I can!

**Dark Moonlight-** Don't worry, I'll never give up on a story! (Especially this one) I'm just a slow thinker and typer, yeah it's true, but I don't care. My biggest fan? Really! Aww thanks! I never thought anyone would want to be my biggest fan!

Ok dudes and dudettes, I worked really hard on this chapter and made it long just for you guys! So…here's chapter four!

Disclaimer: The lawyers start to advance towards StarGazingMoonPrincess again. "Ahhh!" She yells as she becomes cornered: "I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! JEEZ!"

Special thanks to Sushichica and Mica the Cat Kid for helping me out with the plot!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

Old Enemy Part 3

The same figure stood in front of the screen again. This time, all five of the titans were shown on it, being looked at from different angles.

"Apprentice"

Another body came into view behind the figure.

It uttered: "Yes master?"

The figure at the screen turned around. The dim light of the screen reveled the faint figure of Slade.

His eye narrowed.

"I think it is time that we made our appearance"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's a trap!" Robin yelled as the robots aimed at them.

Raven levitated into the air.

The other titans put up their arms to shield themselves.

Raven chanted.

"Azarath Metrion **Zinthos**!"

ZAP!

SHHINGG!

Raven's black shield appeared just in time to cover the titans before they were disintegrated.

The titans lowered their arms from their faces, their eyes wide. They looked out from the dome like shield.

The army of robots began to advance towards Raven's shield, firing as they came closer.

Raven clenched her teeth; She began to sweat.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted above the chaos. He had a worried expression on his face.

Robin turned to look at the titans while the robots advanced towards the shield.

"Ok titans! Listen up! Raven's still recovering from the blast, so on my mark, she's going to lower her shield! I'll attack on the right side, Starfire the left, Cyborg, you're head on-"

"But Robin, when we had four titans we could barely defeat one if it had not been for Cyborg's hands" Starfire said nervously, clasping her hands together. "How will we defeat all of these, but by ourselves?"

"Starfir-" Robin was about to answer when Cyborg beat him to it.

"Look at this!" Cyborg exclaimed as he showed them a little screen with a scanning chart on his arm.

The titans looked.

"As you can see, these readings are more on the low side…." Cyborg began to say.

Robin crossed his arms. "And…?"

"Well look at this" Cyborg pushed a button on his arm. A second later, the readings had rose, to higher levels, and some went beyond his screen.

"The readings I showed you before this one were of the robots just outside this shield…"

BAM!

Something exploded outside the shield and the ground shook.

Cyborg winced.

"And the readings you see now on my arm is from one of the 'enhanced' robots we had fought earlier..."

Beast Boy smiled. "So what you're saying is..."

"These are the normal robots!" Starfire exclaimed excitedly.

Just then the group heard: "Ahhh!" come from above them.

Everyone looked up at Raven.

Raven shut her glowing eyes and tried to focus. "Could we do some more butt-kicking and less talking?" She asked through clenched teeth.

Instantly Cyborg's hands began to spark with electricity.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!"

Robin brought his gaze back to the rest of his team. "Right! Beast Boy! You stay here and protect Raven if any of the robots get past us, ok? Don't let Raven fight in till she feels better, understand? No exceptions!"

Beast Boy saluted Robin. "Aye aye, captain!"

There was another huge boom on the outside of the shield. Everyone except Raven looked to see that not only had the robots reached them, but they were now scratching, clawing, and firing at the shield; trying to do anything to get themselves at the titans.

Robin looked up at Raven. "Raven, on my count, let down your shield."

Raven was barely able to nod. "Ok".

Robin whipped out yet another staff.

SWISH!

"Okay titans, get ready!"

Starfire readied her starbolts.

"One…"

Cyborg's hands charged dangerously.

"Two…"

Beast Boy ran under Raven.

"Three! Now Raven!"

"Uhh…" Raven dropped her shield and began to fall through the air; she could feel herself starting to slip into unconsciousness. Beast Boy, while under her, transformed into a gorilla and leap into the air, catching her and stopping her fall.

"Titans! Go!"

When the shield had collapsed, the robots on it fell towards the titans; but the titans had already sprung into action.

"Rrraghh!" Robin yelled as he leapt into the air and brought his staff down on a robot. It was destroyed immediately.

He landed and tossed a bunch of explosives towards the robots in front of him; they were blown apart from the blast.

"Rrraaauhh!" He twirled around and jabbed his staff into a robot, then pulled it out.

It fell down with wires sticking out of it,

ZAP!

"Ahh!" Robin got hit from behind him.

He fell over and tumbled to the ground.

THUMP!

Robin landed on his back and shut his eyes.

The robot that had shot him walked up and leaned over him.

Robin opened his eyes.

"Haaa!" He whipped out a bird-a-rang and flung it at the robot.

SNNKT!

Robin rolled out of the way of the half body falling towards him.

When Robin stood up, he found more robots stationed around him in a circle fashion.

They all pointed their laser guns at him.

Robin eyed them.

Silence.

Then…"Wa-Ta!"

ZAP!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cyborg ran in full-frontal assault (of course).

"Arrgguhh!" He yelled as he punched the robots in his way; they feel to the ground in an instant, sparking with electricity.

With just one touch from Cyborg's hand, a robot would fall to the ground.

So…

He plowed through them.

SKKNT!

"Hahaha! Now you wished you hadn't messed with Cyborg!" He shouted laughing as he punched a robot.

A robot that was behind Cyborg suddenly ran towards him.

But Cyborg knew it was coming.

It charged.

Cyborg stayed stayed put with his back to it.

It was about to reach Cyborg when-

Cyborg spun around at the last second and clamped his two hands around both sides of its head. He picked it up and threw it at another robot coming at his other side.

They both fell down sparking with missing parts.

ZAP!

Another robot held up its laser gun.

The laser blast had just missed Cyborg's head.

Cyborg turned around and blasted the robot with his sonic cannon.

Where a 'chest' would have been there was now a hole.

The robot fell down backwards, sparking in defeat.

Cyborg smirked and brought his hand back towards his body.

"…Booya".

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

FLASH!

FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!

Starfire hurled starbolts at the oncoming robots. But more and more of them just seemed to replace the others.

"Rrraughh!" She shouted as she shot starbolts out of her eyes.

The pursuers feel down instantly.

One robot behind her pointed its laser at Starfire.

ZAP!

"Ahh!" Starfire yelled as she dodged the blast, grabbed its arm, ripped it off, and flung it at another robot.

Both robots were down for the count.

ZAP!

Starfire ducked and then pushed off the ground, soaring up into the air.

ZAP! ZAP!

Starfire twirled out of the way of the blasts.

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!

Starfire dodged, jerked, and spun to avoid the laser fire.

ZAP!

Starfire did a wide flip in the air and then flew down towards the robots.

"Arrruughhh!"

She let out a yell as she let loose a barricade of starbolts.

Robots fell down left and right.

Starfire landed and put her hands on her hips.

Robot parts were scattered to the left and right of her.

She smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Beast Boy, I'm ok, really". Raven said on the ground, rubbing her head.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, had his hands full with robots, and he was not letting one of them get past him to Raven.

"Rrraaarrrrr!" He turned into a dinosaur and swung his tail at the robots.

SMASH!

They were ripped to pieces.

He turned back to human form.

Another robot came and lunged at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy gasped and caught the robot's 'hands' in his own.

"N-No! No Raven! Just s-stay there, ok?" He said through clenched teeth as he pushed against the weight of the robot. "Ahh!" Beast Boy turned into a bird and flew up. With nothing pushing back its weight, the robot fell forward.

It hit the ground.

THUMP!

Then directly above it, a kangaroo sailed down.

SLAM!

A little crater had formed where Beast Boy had hit the robot.

He got out of the sparking crater and turned to Raven.

"See? Nothing to worry about-oof!" A robot came up from behind him punched him in the back.

Beast Boy went tumbling to the side.

Raven's eyes went wide.

That left nothing between Raven and the robot.

Raven stood up slowly, wincing in the process.

The robot began to move towards her.

"Your power is nothing compared to mine" Raven uttered as her eyes glowed white. She spread her arms out and said:

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Black telekinesis flew out of her hands. Her attack rushed at the robot, but when it reached it, merely bounced off it as its armor. It didn't even have a scratch and it was almost upon her.

But then it stopped. And uttered in an electronic voice:

"Are you trying to destroy me? Well, that didn't do anything"

Raven eyes stopped glowing.

"What the?"

And then she remembered.

The last of the three 'enhanced'…

Raven stood silent.

"I can still take you"

And with that, she levitated into the air.

"Haa!"

She let loose a stream of black power towards the robot.

The robot rolled out of the way.

Raven's eyes narrowed.

SHING!

Black glowing pipes ripped out of the ceiling and coiled around the robot, holding it in place.

It strained to get free.

"Doesn't do anything huh?" Raven asked as she flew down towards the robot.

"That is correct," It said as it used its claw like hands to break the metal pipes surrounding it.

Once it was free it slashed a claw at Raven.

Raven dodged and flew into the air again; she was starting to get tired and her injuries weren't getting any better.

She summoned tiles off the floor.

The white floor tiles floated up into the air and flew right at the robot.

It jumped out of the way of the attack and threw a small object at Raven.

A bomb.

Raven's eyes widened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rrrauhh!" Robin slashed into a robot.

He took out a bird-a-rang and chucked it at another.

It fell down with sparking wires sticking out of it.

Robin looked around.

There were no more robots near him.

He glanced around to see how his team was doing.

The floor was littered with different robot parts, some still sparking and even some still moving.

Robin saw Starfire out of the corner of his eye and turned to see her.

He found that Cyborg and Starfire had cleared up their sides of the room and they were helping a fallen Beast Boy up among the scattered robot parts.

Robin noted that there were actually no more robots in the room.

That's when he noticed that he hadn't seen Raven anywhere.

"Ahh!" Came Raven's voice out of nowhere.

He turned around to see a robot fighting against Raven, but something was flying at her.

Robin gasped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven barely had time to gasp.

She could see the bomb coming at her in slow motion.

But then she noticed something coming towards her out of the corner of her eye.

She turned her head and gasped.

All in a second she was thrown out of the path of the bomb.

The bomb hit the ground behind her.

KABOOM!

"AhhhHH!" She yelled as she flew through the air. Her journey stopped when she hit the opposite wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you okay Beast Boy?" Starfire asked as she looked at him with concern.

"I'm fine Star, really, but where's Raven? I-I have to protect her!"

Cyborg walked up from behind him.

"Chill dude, you were just knocked out, and you have a ton of cuts."

"Raven!" All three heard Robin yell.

They looked around in till they saw Robin running towards…

Beast Boy gasped.

"Raven!"

All three ran towards the scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uhhh…" Raven opened her eyes to see that she was still on the wall…

…Stuck to it with sticky red stuff.

She looked up and over to see that the other titans had all run to her side.

She looked down.

She tried to raise her hand but winced; it was covered with the sticky red stuff and it wasn't allowing her to move.

Raven frowned…

"Ugg!" She tried to break free again but failed.

She sighed in defeat, lowering her head.

Beast Boy, standing around Raven with the other titans suddenly wrinkled his nose up.

"Eww! Does anyone smell that?"

Raven raised her head and sniffed. The other titans seemed to do the same.

At first she smelled nothing…then…she smelled an all to familiar smell.

But from where? Raven thought frantically… she looked at the red goo…

When she gasped everyone turned to her, asking what happened.

What happened? She remembered.

"No…" She uttered in her monotone voice

She looked up and behind the titans.

Her fear was confirmed.

"No what?" Cyborg asked.

The other titans followed her gaze to see what she was looking at, causing them to turn a full 180 degrees.

All their eyes widened at what they saw.

"No way!" Beast Boy hissed.

Starfire gasped and Cyborg gaped.

Robin's eye mask widened.

"No…"

There, in front of all the titans, stood Red X.

"Yes" He hissed as he took a step towards them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

OMG! That was probably my longest chapter yet! wOOt!

Yes! The third apprentice has finally been reveled! Red X! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I really hope you guys liked this Chapter, it took a really long time to type it! And don't worry; I'm already typed at least half of the next chapter, so it should be posted in two weeks or so. In the mean time, check out my other fics! I'm going to start posting them soon and I really want to see what people think of them.

Please tell me what you thought of this chappie! Reviews really make my day!

(P.s. I'm sorry if there was a lot of typos, I wanted to get this chapter up fast and I didn't take that much time out to check for mistakes. So, sorry if there was a ton! I'll try to do better next time!)


	5. Old Enemy Part 4

A/N: Hey guys I'm back! I'M SO FREAKIN SORRY! Something was screwy with my computer and it wouldn't let me into Microsoft! (My writing resource) so I couldn't add ANYTHING to the chapter in till we had fixed the computer. Luckily, my dad was able to fix it before I DIED with EMBRASSMENT 'cause I said I would have this up months ago!

Ok, sorry for that inconvenience, now it's review-answering time!

**Alexnandru Van Gordon**- Thank you! I've only read one other story with Red X as the apprentice too. Except it's not 'Identity Theif' it's called 'Secrets of a Traitor'. You should read it too; it's very well done. But mine goes in a different direction, you'll see.

**TEENager**- Hold your horses! I'm getting there, lol.

**Aeris-Raven**- Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**titanfan**- If you liked the last chapter, then you'll probably like this one to!

**Me**- Get a life

**dlsky**- Believe me, this story is original. I have tons and tons of rough drafts of the story plot and if it does sound like another story, I'm sorry. I hate it when people don't use their own creativity for their stories. But thank you for the compliment!

**Moonlit Ballad**- Thank you very much! Oh, want to hear something a little funny but sad? For my Terra fic. (Lost) I had Terra's original name as: Tara Daniels… but I can't have that now 'cause that's your name! (I had this idea before I saw your profile). Lol, but now I havta find a new last name for her!

**strodgfrgf**- I'm flattered! Thank you! Hey, by the way, what does strodgfrgf mean anyways? If you don't mind me asking.

**Blonde Shadowcat**- You have to update your fic too! I'm DIEING to know the rest!

**ilove2read**- Yes, I know, I'm sorry that I said I would have it up ages ago. Hmm, my cousin said something like that to me to….

**Kayla**- Sorry, I shouldn't have 'yelled' at you like that. I'm just so sick of people nagging on me, and well, you just happened to be the one that I ended up yelling at. So I'm sorry Kayla, it was wrong of me to do that.

**Me**- Don't be to hard on Kayla, but it would have been better if she had worded her 'review' differently, and I don't think she meant it for offense.

**LIGHTFIRE GRAYSON**- Thank you! I'll try to keep working on the next chapter in the mean time, but thanks!

Heh heh, and now for the long awaited chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

Old Enemy Part 4

A boy's footsteps echoed as he ran down the street. His arms pumped at his sides, he took deep breaths while he ran. He looked behind him.

He saw **him**.

He swore under his breath and picked up his pace.

The sun's last rays of yellow and orange could still be seen in the sky before they disappeared into the night behind the tall buildings in the city. The streetlamps were turning on as the mysterious figure ran underneath them.

The people who were out at the hour stopped to stared at him while he ran down the sidewalk. But he paid them no mind.

He was running for his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin's eye mask widened.

"No…"

There, in front of all the titans, stood Red X.

"Yes" He hissed as he took a step towards them. But instead of attacking, the titans looked him up and down in shock; something was different about him. Red X looked beaten, hurt. His uniform was torn in several different places on his body and he was bleeding in a couple spots. His mask was a little lop-sided and a part of his cape was missing. He looked bent and even his 'eyes' looked lower; which made him look tired.

But that's not what made the titans gape, for his costume had altered as well. Where the red X on his chest was supposed to be, wasn't. In its place was a brown, familiar, S.

Slade's symbol, the one that Robin and Terra once wore.

Robin took a bewildered step forward. "What happened to you? How did you survive and how did you become affiliated with Slade?"

Red X laughed.

"So many questions for such a simple guy" He turned his head to the side and coughed at the end of his sentence.

Starfire lit up her hands. Her brow furrowed. "You will not get away this time" She said definitely.

Red X laughed again.

"Don't worry cutie, I'm not going anywhere". He said, keeping his ground.

Robin grit his teeth in anger. He made fists at his side.

"**Don't** call her that" He said dangerously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile…

Raven meditated as she hung from the wall. After she realized Red X was there, she had begun meditating immediately. She knew she would need her strength to fight him even though she was exhausted.

Her eyes were closed as she chanted her ancient words.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What? Are you jealous?" Red X laughed. Then, he crouched down, and shot a sharp red X at Robin.

Robin's eyes widened.

He exhaled.

He jumped into the air, the X slicing the air under him. It hit and stuck out from the wall right next to where Raven was, but it unfazed her meditating.

He back flipped, and landed with yet another staff already in his hand. He shouted: "Titans! Go!".

He immediately ran at Red X and swung his staff at him.

Cyborg stood next to Raven, who was still meditating, scratching his head. "Man! How many staffs do you HAVE in that utility belt?" But never the less, he ran forward with the rest of the group.

Red X ducked and swung his fist at Robin. Robin parried but Red X threw an X at him, which caught him off guard. It clamped his arms to the sides of his body so he couldn't move. Robin stumbled back and fell. He tried to get loose but to no avail.

Starfire sprang into the air and fired her starbolts.

Red X did a series of back handsprings to avoid them. When he stopped he let loose many X's with a flick of his hand.

Starfire flew towards Red X while she dodged the X's. When there was nothing more to dodge, she fired her eye beams at him.

Red X wasn't quick enough to get out of the way. He got full blast of the hit. "Ooof!" He smashed into the wall behind him.

Then, a green bull charged and smashed Red X further into the wall. Beast Boy turned back into his human form. He looked into the hole he made that Red X had disappeared into.

But Red X was nowhere to be seen.

Beast Boy looked confused. "Huh? Where did he go-?"

Then he heard a voice from above say:

"Right here"

Beast Boy gasped and looked up. He watched Red X's figure descend on him.

Beast Boy exhaled. "…Oh great"

Red X slammed into BB, making another small crater in the floor. When the dust cleared, Red X was standing out side the crater and Beast Boy was in it, unconscious.

Starfire gasped. "Beast Boy!" She flew down to him.

STOMP STOMP STOMP

"RRRRaaaughhhhh!" Cyborg came up from behind Red X. And swung both of his fists down with all his might.

Red X wasn't able to react in time, he went flying. "Uhh!"

In mid-air he back-flipped and landed in a crouched position.

Cyborg straightened up and transformed his arm into his sonic cannon. He stood his ground and aimed at Red X.

Red X stayed crouched on the ground, waiting.

They both stared each other down.

Then……Cyborg fired.

But it hit nothing but air.

Cyborg gaped. He looked around. "Huh? Where did he go-?"

SMACK!

"Ow!" Cyborg fell forward.

Red X teleported in front of Cyborg. "That seems to be the only thing you people can say around here" He uppercut his chin and kicked his chest.

Cyborg tumbled backwards.

FLASH!

Red X looked up.

FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!

"Rrrrrauuhhh!" Starfire shouted as she fired her starbolts at Red X.

Red X didn't run, instead he hit a button on his belt, and disappeared.

Starfire stopped firing, and stayed in place, floating near the spot Red X used to be.

"Huh?" She looked around to find the menace.

SWOOSH! SWOOSH!

Two X's flew towards Starfire at an impossible speed. But Starfire didn't see them coming.

SMACK! "Uhhh!" She fell eight feet to the floor with a heavy thud among all the severed robot parts.

"!" She struggled to get loose from the tight X's holding her arms to her body.

Red X materialized next to Starfire, he looked down at her.

Starfire's eyes widened in alarm and tried in vain to release herself.

He began to bend over, his hands outstretched towards Starfire.

She screamed.

"Rrrrahhhh!" Robin slammed his foot into Red X's back.

"Whoa!" Red X fell over Starfire and on his face.

SWOOSH!

He turned and gasped. He rolled out of the way of a freeze disk. Which exploded and caught a part of his cape. He ripped it out, making his cape even again, but three feet shorter than it used to be.

He faced Robin and reached into his utility belt. He produced a laser gun and fired, hitting Robin.

"Ahh!" Robin fell down in pain.

He clutched his shoulder.

There was a tear in his uniform where shot had singed his skin.

He doubled over in pain for it kept burning his skin.

Red X walked over to his fallen body and kicked him.

Robin went sliding and didn't get up. His eye mask was closed.

"ROBIN!" Starfire cried as she saw his fallen body. She gritted her teeth and her eyes turned a furious green. She yelled and snapped the X's holding her. She turned to Red X, her eyes and hands sparking.

Red X took a step back, and put the gun back in his belt.

Starfire yelled and fired a beam through her hands at Red X.

Red X did the same except with red energy.

Their shots collided with each other, going one way and then the other. Starfire put more force into it and stepped forward, gaining an advantage. Red X stayed in place, fighting back, but he knew he wasn't more powerful than a Tamaranian.

But he was a villain, and villain's cheat.

He broke the tug of war and rolled to the side, from there he shot an X at Starfire's feet and watched.

Starfire gasped in surprise; she had not expected him to do that. The X he had thrown at her became a messy glob that glued her feet to the floor, just like the one he had glued Raven to the wall with.

"Raugh! Ugghh!" Starfire tried to pull her feet loose but to no avail. She fell down on her back at the attempt (Ow!) and began shooting starbolts at it in desperation.

Red X stood up and fixed his mask so it wasn't tilted anymore. "That's more like it" He said as he began to pick up the long forgotten bags of money and headed towards the exit. "I'll just come back later for the rest…" He slung them over his shoulder in a casual way and was about to exit when the sacks became black and were yanked out of his grasp.

"Not so fast" Raven said in her usual monotone voice as she levitated in the air over to Red X. Her cloak billowed around her and her arms were outstretched as she placed the money down far out of Red X's reach. She had meditated long enough to cure most of her cuts and bruises, and she was feeling a lot better because of it. This way, she could fight and not get any worse than she used to be.

"You have to get through me first," The Empath said as her eyes glowed a dangerous white.

Red X's got into a fighting pose. "I already have" His inhuman voice seemed to echo in Raven's mind. She growled.

She summoned the pieces of robots from off the ground and flung them at Red X's figure.

He nimbly dodged them and shot X's at Raven.

She flew her hand out in front of her and caught them with her telekinesis. She flung them back with a black tint to them.

Red X's 'eyes' widened. He ducked and jumped over his weapons. He stood back up and laughed.

"Is that the best you've-SMACK!" A secretary's desk flooding with black energy slammed into him. It carried him through the vault door and into the vault, a large, white-tiled, circular room filled with shelves where most of the money still lay. He was slammed into the space between the shelves with the desk crushing him against the wall. He struggled to breath.

Raven floated into the room with her hand outstretched, the one putting pressure on the desk that held Red X.

The desk started to glow a reddish color when- BAM! It exploded into tiny pieces, as Red X stood hunched, heaving for breath where it had been. He had one arm over his chest and the other holding his gun.

Raven narrowed her eyes. She scowled.

"You've already done enough! SLADE has done enough! Now BE GONE!" Her eyes flashed four red ones for a second as she unleashed her dark power on the villain. It traveled at unthinkable speed towards Red X.

He pocketed the gun and dove out of the way at the precise moment before it ripped him to shreds.

It butchered the wall behind him, spraying pieces of the wall everywhere.

He flung a slicing X at Raven.

Raven gasped and her eyes turned their normal violet. The X caught her cloak and carried her to the opposite wall in the vault. "Ahh!" She cried as her back hit the wall. It sent pain throughout her body. Her body fell from the gravity but stopped because the X was holding her cloak to the wall. She was hanging about ten feet in the air. Her eyes closed and her hood was up.

Red X straightened up and walked towards her dangling body. "That was just too easy" He gloated as he came closer.

When he came close enough, in reaching distance, Raven's eyes snapped open, brilliantly white.

"You're right, it was" And the wall surface on both sides of her came out and slammed into Red X, pushing him into the exact opposite wall of her.

Raven pulled the X out of her cloak with her powers and began to levitate again, but her strength was waning and she was running out of energy fast.

While the dust was still clearing, a red shot came from the depths of it and it hit Raven on her side, just above her hips.

"Aaahhhhhhhhh!" She cried out as she fell to the floor, holding her stomach.

Her eyes flashed white before they became normal as she hit the floor with a heavy thud.

She breathed in deep breaths and looked to where the shot had come from.

Red X stepped out into the open with the laser gun in hand, pointed at Raven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin blinked.

He moaned and sat up. He began to rub his shoulder. He looked around him. There were up-rooted tiles and the scattered robot parts around him. He was at the far most corner of the bank, near an office with glass windows and a flickering desk lamp inside.

He gazed around. He couldn't find his friends anywhere; there was too much rubble and junk on the floor.

He shakily stood up and pocketed his staff.

His ears pricked when he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

He whirled around but saw no one.

Robin's face was deadpan.

He walked over to the glass windows of the office and pressed his face and hands against it, trying to see inside.

And there, in the flickering lamplight, he saw a moving shadow.

Robin's lips parted.

"Slade"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven took deep breaths as she eyed Red X. she looked down at her stomach and pulled her hand away, it was covered in blood. Raven winced and placed her hand back on it. Her hand produced a blue aura as she began to heal her wound.

Red X trained the gun on her as he spoke. "You know Raven, you were always trying to hide what you really were" He paused. "Destruction, heh, just like me".

Raven lifted her head and opened her eyes. "Nhh, I'm n-not like y-you…" She wheezed out. Her eyes began to roll to the back of her head.

"Not like me? You caused the end of the WORLD Raven." Red X said with venom in his 'voice'. "As I will to…" He said softly so that Raven couldn't even hear him.

Raven passed out.

Red X grinned never the less. He pointed his gun at Raven.

But before he could pull the trigger…

A combination of Cyborg's sonic cannon and Starfire's starbolts hit him with full force.

He went slamming into a rack. Money flew everywhere.

"And she's saved the world BASTARD!" Cyborg yelled.

He, Starfire, and Beast Boy stood at the entrance to the vault.

Starfire was in the air, her fists a bright green.

Beast Boy had his arms crossed and had a mean glare.

And Cyborg had his arms to his sides, and one had transformed into his sonic cannon.

"Titans, GO!" Cyborg shouted as he ran at Red X.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep!

BOOM!

The door handle exploded and Robin rushed in.

But there was no one to be found.

"…" Robin walked over to the desk. Looked at the lamp sitting on the right part of the desk.

He leaned over and pulled the chain that turned the lamp off.

WHIRRRR BANG!

Robin heard a whirring sound and turned his head to the side to find that the wall to the left of the desk was giving away to a circular shaped entrance that lead to a descending stairway.

Robin walked over to it and looked down the stairs.

He couldn't see where it lead because it became pitch dark after the first three stairs.

"Well that's a start". Robin said as he began to run down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Robin reached the end, he was surprised at what he saw.

After a very long journey of twists and turns and scurrying rats here and there, he had reached solid ground and found that he was no longer on the surface anymore.

He was in an underground cave, and it seemed to go on forever. He could feel the size of the cave even though he could barely see in front of him. Robin walked with caution across the floor because of that.

As if automatic, lights from the top of the cave lit up everything with a dazing white light.

Robin jumped in surprise and covered his eyes from the blinding light; his eyes were still used to the dark.

"Now, now, Robin, we wouldn't want you to go blind" Robin heard the voice that had been haunting him for a while.

He edged his head to the side while he kept his hand up, blocking out the light.

He saw Slade's figure just mere meters in front of him.

Slade stood with his hands behind his back, calm.

Robin lowered his arm and brought out his staff. He got into a fighting pose. The dark walls of the cave and floor had helped him adjust to the light.

"Slade" He said the name with hate. "It's about time you showed your face".

"Robin, I'm surprised, normally I start the violence". Slade said as he brought out his own staff.

"You're not getting away this time," Robin said definitely as he stood his ground. "I've become better since the last time we met"

"Really Robin? Then **show** me". Slade said as he twirled to the left, gaining ground towards Robin, his staff swung around him, and then he jabbed at Robin's head.

Robin blocked and swung his leg at Slade.

Slade dodged, fell to the ground crouched, and swung his leg out towards Robin's feet.

Robin did a back flip and charged Slade swinging his staff.

Slade caught his staff with his own across his chest and they compressed their weight on one another.

As they struggled Slade spoke: "Indeed Robin, you have gotten better, but this not good enough!" He finally threw Robin off of him with his strength.

Robin took some awkward steps backward from the sudden force.

Slade straightened his posture and began to walk towards Robin slowly. "No matter, I shall fix that soon"

Robin grew angry.

He swung his staff low at Slade.

But Slade jumped in the sir and came down on it, causing it to break.

Robin caught it in the air, twirled it again and it became extended once again.

He held his staff with both hands and pointed it at Slade. "Whatever you have planned for me Slade, it's over! You already tried to make me your apprentice once and it didn't work! What can you do now?"

Slade held his staff up with both hands. "Oh many things Robin, but I would be more concerned for your friends if I were you".

Robin's throat went dry.

"W-What did you say?" He said as he gripped his staff harder, it didn't help that his voice almost cracked. But he hadn't forgotten the last time Slade had threatened his friend's lives.

"Your friends boy! I wouldn't be surprised if something didn't happen to your precious alien friend you have-"

"SHUT UP!" Robin yelled as he flew at Slade with his staff.

Slade stayed still. As Robin came to hit him, Slade grabbed his arm and twisted it in a way an arm isn't supposed to twist.

Robin yelled in agony, dropping his staff. He was forced to stand next to Slade with his back to him, his arm in Slade's grasp.

Slade lowered his mouth to Robin's ear.

"Control yourself Robin, did I touch a sensitive subject?" Slade asked mockingly.

Robin grunted. He stayed still, controlling…

Slade dropped his hold on Robin and backed up a few steps. Robin fell to the floor and sat up.

"It's been fun Robin, but I must leave," Slade said. "My time is up".

And with that, he threw some pellets on the floor that let loose smoke.

Robin coughed on the ground. The smoke got in his mouth and blurred his vision.

When the smoke had cleared, Robin got up slowly, holding his arm.

Slade was gone.

The boy wonder hung his head and sighed in defeat. The lights snapped off, leaving him in darkness to begin his long climb up the stairway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Man, that was such a bad chapter, I'm sorry guys! You must be so pissed with me WAH. I should just give it up now.

…

…Anyways if I end up not updating in a while, here's a little preview on what's gonna happen next!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin was supine on his bed.

He rubbed his temples. His brow furrowed in frustration.

"Uhhh! He couldn't know that I…what does he want?"

There was a silence, one such, that it was unnatural. Then all of a sudden, Robin new something was wrong. He could feel it. He sat up on his bed. His feet touched the ground. He waited.

Nothing.

His eye mask narrowed. He stood up and began to walk towards his door.

SWISHH!

He walked out into the hallway. He gripped his fists.

Tick, Tick, Tick…

He walked pass Starfire's door which was at the end of the hallway.

Tick, Tick, Tick…

"Huh?"

Robin heard the Ticking. He looked around. He heard it come from…

He pressed his ear up against her door.

Tick Tick Tick!

Robin gasped.

A bomb.

In a last attempt he pushed off the door and rolled to the ground.

BOOM!

Debris of Starfire's door was scattered everywhere. A very large part happened to end up on Robin, Which pinned him down; he was helpless. His head and half his shoulders stuck out from underneath but the rest of his body was stuck under the concrete.

"Uhhh! Starfire!" He tried to get himself loose, but to no avail.

But then, he heard a scream, which he new far to well. He paled.

"ROBIN!" Starfire's voice came out from her room.

"STARFIRE!" He yelled back, trying with all his might to get free. He managed to free his left arm, but the rest of his body wouldn't budge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

There, I hoped you liked it (just so you know, (for the preview) I took some things out which will be added in when the real chapter comes). Noticed I used SUPINE, one of my vocab words in English. Ahahaha. If you don't know what it means…look it up! Heh I feel so proud…Anyho, It might take me a bit to get the next chapter up (as I've already stated…) Yes I know and I'm sorry. I'm gonna try to put up my Zelda, and two Sailor Moon fics. Before I update ok? Also, if me not updating is ABSOLUTLY KILLING you, just tell me and I'll really try to update faster (and no, I'm NOT lying about this) because I HATE waiting forever for someone to update their story.

God, I am SO HAPPY I finally finished this chapter! (Now on to the next one…lol) Also I know, I know! I'll work on the grammar! I suck at it ok? I'll try to be better with the next chapter! I swear! …Yeah, I said that last chapter, but this chapter was really long so I got lazy. (This is my longest chapter yet….)

Special Thanks:

Thank you all who have read and reviewed my story thus far. And all those who have waited out the wait for this chapter. You guys deserve it!

As Always,

Stargazer aka Moonprincess


	6. Old Enemy Part 5 Final

A/N: Hey guys, I'm having SUCH a busy year! You wouldn't believe it! Oh yeah, and screw putting up the other fics. Those are gonna take longer than I thought. Sorry it's been so long! It took me a lot of effort just to get this chapter up! Well, I hope you guys are having a good winter vac, now I'll just answer reviews!

Alexnandru Van Gordon- Yeah, I'm sorry you thought it was choppy, But I'm really glad you'll keep reading! You'll see what will happen soon! Well, hopefully anyways. 

**ivorypanther- **Thanks! I was worried that people wouldn't like the way I did my fight scenes, but I guess they did! I, for one, still think they need a bit more work, but thanks!

**robin fan- **Cool! I guess no one is mad at me! I seriously thought some people would be a bit mad though, seeing that the chapter sucked along with the grammar. But thank you!

**RobinStarfire- **Thanks a ton! I'm always glad to hear from someone who likes one of my fics!

**strodgfrgf- **Lol, don't worry, I'll remember to update. You really thought last chapter wasn't bad? Great!

**dlsky- **I haven't quite decided what I'm gonna do yet. Normally, I kinda just update a story when I feel like it, to tell the truth. 'Cause although reviews totally motivate me, no one told me that it was killing them when I didn't update, so now I'm still going at an average speed. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely LOVE my reviews/reviewers but it's just that A LOT has happened to me in the last few months that has caused me to stall with my typing and whatnot. All and all, I'm very thankful that you were so very patient with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Inuyasha-kagome-forever99- **Great! I'll try to have them up as fast as I can!

**Blonde Shadowcat- **Lol, TAG! It's YOUR turn to update! Yes, I may write fight scenes well (as people have been telling me, which I deny) but you describe things way more beautifully than I could ever.

**ilove2read- **(ilove2read lies on the floor) "OMG!" DMT runs to the phone and quickly dials 911. She takes deep breaths. "Come on…." Someone answers. "Hello?" A woman's voice rings out. DMT does a happy dance before she says: "Oh hello! Yes! My friend just fell to the floor and now- what?" A beat. SGMP looks at the phone confused. "WHY THE FREAK DID SHE PUT ME ON HOLD?" Lol, that's a joke my friend and I shared while we were learning CPR. I'm glad I could bring you back with my updates lol.

**Anaconda13- **Nice. I'm glad you'll wait, 'cause for some reason it takes me forever to update! (Pouts) Don't worry; I'm working on that.

**LIGHTFIREGRAYSON- **Don't worry, from now on, I'll try to make the wait for the next chapter as small as possible.

**titanfan-** Kay, I'm on it.

**Blackfoxdemon-** Thanks! I'll think about the preview idea, you're right though, I think people would be more interested!

**Critic-** Thank you! I'm glad you like my fic! I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up!

**Starfire137-** All right I'm on it! Thank you for reviewing!

**Chynee-** I'm trying! Hang in there for me!

Oh yeah, disclaimer: I don't own them! And if I did, would I be writing fanfics about it? And sorry to the lawyers or people who made TT or whoever 'cause I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter too.

Oh, and just so you guys know, the part with the boy is in the past. So from now on, when I type things from the past, I'll put the whole part in italics, okay? Just so people don't get confused.

Kay, well, on with the fanfic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The boy was cornered. He had backed up to the end of an ally, which he had turned into unknowingly. **The man** was almost upon him._

_The young boy frantically looked every which way, trying to find a way out, but there was none along the aging bricks of the ally way._

_His vision was blurry as he saw the shadow that haunted his dreams, his life, come closer without stopping._

_He backed up in till he hit the trashcans at the very end of the ally way. Used plates and orange peels feel to the ground next to him when he knocked over an oversized trash bin. _

_He didn't notice._

_His eyes were fixated on **the man** as he pressed his back on the wall of bricks._

_The boys eyes widened in fear when he realized he couldn't backup anymore. He turned around, with his back to the man, and pounded his fists against the brick._

"_Help! Somebody! Please!"_

_The boys cries echoed throughout the empty ally way._

_The boy whipped around and pressed his body against the wall._

_He took in a sharp breath as **he** stopped in front of him, just inches away from him._

_The boy shut his eyes and wished that everything was just a horrible dream._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!

SLASH!

PHOOOM!

SHING!

"Uhhhh!" Red X fell to the floor smoking.

Then he felt a vibration. He looked down at his belt. The center most piece of his belt was flashing off a bright red light.

His eyes narrowed. This wasn't part of the plan.

He breathed heavily as he struggled to get up.

Click Click!

Red X turned his head and came face-to-face with Cyborg's sonic cannon.

He stumbled back and almost hit Starfire who had charged starbolts in her hands pointed at him too.

He started to back away from both of them but bumped into something.

He whipped around and his eyes behind his mask widened. He had bumped into a giant green rhino.

Beast Boy -in rhino form- roared.

Red X glanced around himself and realized he was surrounded.

He looked down at his flashing belt again, and then back at the titans.

"Don't. Even. Move" Cyborg said as his cannon began to charge. His human eye narrowed.

"You are surrounded, stop!' Starfire added as she keep her hands pointed in his direction, both charged with starbolts.

Red X merely laughed.

"It's been fun, titans," He said as he bent his knees. He jumped in the air and hit a button on his belt. He began to disappear in mid-air.

Cyborg gasped. "He's getting away! Blast him!" He fired at him with his sonic cannon.

Starfire hurled her starbolts. But Red X was almost transparent. The attacks went right through him

Before he completely disappeared, he took a bomb out of his belt. "Here's one for ya." He said as he tossed it down to the titans.

All three titans gasped and tried to get out of the way- BOOM!

The bomb hit right at Starfire's feet and sent her, Cyborg, and Beast Boy flying apart.

"Ahhhhhh!" Starfire hit the racks on the wall behind her and fell to the floor. The racks fell off their hinges and fell on top of her fallen body, burying it.

"Whoa!" Cyborg flew about 6 yards back before finally hitting the ground with a heavy thud and screeching to a halt, but his body stayed motionless.

"Dah!" Beast Boy skidded on the floor a few meters.

Red X 'grinned' at the fallen titans from the air and saluted. "I'll see you sooner than you think," he said in his non-human voice as he disappeared from view.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uhhh"

Cyborg stirred and sat up, rubbing the human side of his head. He blinked and looked around himself. There was money scattered everywhere, along with skewered robot parts, floor tiles, parts of the wall…

Cyborg whistled.

"I **do not** want to know the bill for all this."

He marched to the entrance of the vault and saw Raven, Robin, and Beast Boy standing amongst the robot parts and money. Robin was holding his arm and Raven was examining it.

As Cyborg walked up he asked: "Hey guys, what are you-?"

"Shhh" Beast Boy indicated as Raven worked on Robin's arm. After a moment of silence she withdrew her glowing hand and said: "How's that Robin?"

Robin moved his arm around for a bit and then nodded.

Raven stayed emotionless. "Glad I could help."

Cyborg stared. "Okay then, Robin what happened?"

Robin looked at the titans. His lips parted when he noticed that one of the team was missing, and the one he was most worried about.

He turned his head to Cyborg. "Have you seen Starfire?" He asked in such a worried tone, it worried Cyborg.

"No man, but what happened to you? Where did those cuts come from-?" Cyborg reached towards Robin. But Robin shoved his hand away. "Look, I'm fine! Just where's Starfire? We have to find her!"

Cyborg raised his arms. "Okay chill man! Look, last time I saw her we were-"

But Cyborg was interrupted by Beast Boy's shout: "GUYS! Come here! I FOUND her!"

While Robin and Cyborg had been talking, Beast Boy had gotten bored and started to wonder off when he saw a red color next to all of the brown and black robot parts. He had looked over the mess and seen Starfire, lying on the ground. Then he had called to the others, and the next thing he knew, he was being thrown to the side by Robin.

Beast Boy stumbled away while Robin inspected her.

Robin took a deep breath when he saw her.

There, next to the robot parts and the rubble, just what Beast Boy had said, lay Starfire on her side. She had some bad burn marks on her arms, and some scuffs and tears in her uniform. But otherwise, she looked perfectly fine.

Robin checked for her pulse as he gently turned her on her back. After he felt her pulse he was relived; she was only unconscious, not that that was a good thing though.

Cyborg, in the same spot that Robin where Robin had left him, started to walk over when he realized Raven wasn't walking with him, he turned to she her limping towards the scene, so slow, that Cyborg thought a turtle could beat her to it.

She looked at Cyborg and glared at him. "What?" She hissed through her teeth as she kept limping towards Robin and Beast Boy.

Cyborg shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, do you need help getting over-"

"Look, Cyborg," Raven cut him off. "I don't need help, okay? I'm fine by myself" She said as she limped passed him.

Cyborg watched with wide eyes as she caught up with the others.

When Raven reached the scene, her legs gave out on her.

She gasped, she couldn't stop her fall, she shut her eyes and waited for the ground to hit her.

And would have if Beast Boy's arms hadn't grabbed her at the last second, pulling her upright again.

"Gotcha" He grinned as she held her head with her hand.

Raven, however, tried to push his arms away and nearly fell again. Trying to righten herself, she grabbed onto Beast Boy again. He gave her a smug grin.

"I knew you'd come back," He said.

Raven rolled her eyes. But then she saw Starfire and her eyes widened. "Starfire…" she murmured.

"Is she okay?" Beast Boy finished for her. Raven had her arm around him and he was helping her stand up. He had a worried expression on his face. By then Cyborg had joined them as well.

Robin gently picked her up so that he held Starfire bridal-style. She lay limp in his arms. Her head hung and her arms dangled.

Robin turned to face the group with a grin. "She's just fine"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group walked out the entrance of the bank, or what was left of it, towards the parking lot.

The police and the S.W.A.T. team were outside. All ready, with their guns out. The red and blue lights of their cars reflected off the nearby buildings. The titans trudged out with unhappy looks. They hadn't caught Red X, which means their robber was still on the loose. Robin carried the unconscious Starfire, and Raven limped with one arm around Beast Boy's shoulders. Cyborg looked around for the T-Car, which he had parked earlier near the entrance of the bank. When he didn't see it, he freaked out.

"Dude! WHERE'S MY CAR!" Cyborg began swearing and ran to the spot where he had supposedly parked it.

Raven and Beast Boy gazed on at the scene of Cyborg loosing his 'baby' for about the hundredth time.

Beast Boy looked at Raven, he looked at her stomach, which was dripping blood. Raven saw what he was looking at and quickly let her cloak cover her leotard. Beast Boy frowned.

"Raven, you should really let someone check that out." He said in a worried tone.

"It doesn't matter" Raven said calmly as she let go of him and limped away.

When she was a good distance away her eyed glowed a bright white and she sank into the ground, disappearing from sight.

Beast Boy sighed after she left. She was going to the tower alone, to heal herself.

The sun was beginning to set as the sad eyed Beast Boy gazed out into the horizon. "Rae, I'm trying to help you…" He said sadly as Cyborg came bounding towards him and the other titans.

"I found my baby!" He shouted gleefully as he practically danced around it.

Beast Boy glumly walked over to the car door and opened it. "Wow what a surprise, didn't see that coming" He sat down in the car, crossing his arms, and didn't say anything else.

Cyborg blinked as he looked at Beast Boy through the rear view mirror from the driver's seat. He was surprised how fast his behavior had changed. He shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever."

Beast Boy looked through the window to the boy wonder, who was still holding Starfire, talking to the police chief.

Beast Boy sat back and grumbled. "Stupid analysis reports…" He said.

Cyborg drummed his fingers on the dashboard while whispering: "Yes my baby, yes you ARE beautiful…yes you are…"

Beast Boy nearly gagged.

He rolled down the window and shouted: "Yo robin! Before Cyborg does something he will regret forever! And I don't think he has any protection in here!"

Cyborg turned around in his seat. "Hey!"

Robin finished up his conversation with the chief and walked to the car. He opened the car door and lay Starfire down next to Beast Boy. With out Robin noticing, her head fell in his lap. Beast Boy blushed fiercely.

Cyborg started the engine and began to drive.

A little voice from the back said: "Uh, Robin..?"

Robin, who was in the passenger seat said without turning around: "What now Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy squirmed in his seat, trying to move Starfire's head away from….

"Dude your girlfriend's head is in my lap!"

"WHAT? And she's not my girlfriend!" Robin said as he whipped around in his seat.

The T-car swerved. "Guys! I'm trying to DRIVE!" Cyborg shouted over the honks they were getting. "Keep it down back there!"

Beast Boy sat up straight and whimpered. He tried to move Starfire's head with his finger…but she grabbed it! And worse, she began to nuzzle with it. Beast Boy yelped. Robin's eyes went wide.

Cyborg nearly missed getting hit by another car. One of his head veins pulsed. "WHAT did I just say you guys!" He said as he tried to look back and drive at the same time.

Beast Boy took his other hand that was not captive and slapped it over his mouth.

Starfire started to giggle and make funny sounds. She then started to roll over on her stomach…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"Yeah dawg?"

"Pull over."

"Why?"

"I think Beast Boy just fainted."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they finally made it back to titans tower, Beast Boy slammed the car door shut. BANG! A toolbox fell on the floor and tools scattered everywhere. Beast Boy didn't even wince and walked to the elevator in a daze, followed by Robin who carried Starfire. With a WHIRR the elevator zoomed up to the upper levels.

Cyborg's head popped out of the car.

"Thanks for helping me close up guys!" Cyborg said as he looked at all the scratches on the T-car, and the garage doors that had to be programmed into the security system and the mess of the tools Beast Boy knocked over getting out of the car…

Cyborg sighed.

"They are SO helping me close up next time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muttering fierce words Cyborg stood in the elevator 30 minutes later.

CLANK! SWISH!

He walked out into the main room. He yawned wide, stretching his arms. "Time to hit the sack-"

"JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Robin yelled to Raven who had her arms crossed. They both stood near the couch as Beast Boy sat on it watching the two with wide eyes.

Cyborg blinked at the scene before him. "…Or not"

Cyborg could tell they were finishing their conversation, but decided to listen in anyways. He walked to the middle of the room where the rest of the group was besides Starfire. He joined Beast Boy on the couch, while Raven and Robin stood before them.

"Where's Starfire?" he asked Beast Boy after he had sat down.

Beast Boy continued to watch Raven and Robin as he said: "In her room, Robin dropped her off and then called a team meeting.

Cyborg's head began to steam. "Gee, I wonder why I didn't know about this!" But he quieted when Beast Boy interrupted him.

"Shh dude! This is starting to get intense!" And indeed it was.

"I'm telling you! I saw Slade! I FOUGHT him!" Robin practically shouted, waving his arms in the air.

"We weren't denying that you saw Slade Robin" Raven said calmly. Her cloak was draped around her and her hood was up. "But why you? How come he only came after you? You were already his apprentice but you broke free." She calmly inhaled. "What's he up to now?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg watched the conversation with wide eyes.

"I-I don't know" Robin said as he turned his back to the group. The problem was, Robin had a very good idea of what Slade was up to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, after all of the titans had dispersed, Cyborg went back to his room and sat up on his 'bed' for he still had some work to do. He was busy calculating what the cost will be to fix the bank, because of course, the titans always filed a report on their 'incidents outside of the tower' and the job always ended up with Cyborg. Luckily they didn't have to pay for the damages, that, the government handled.

He murmured to himself as he typed on his arm, adding up the subtotal. "Which would come to about 10,000 dollars" He said calmly, but then did a double take. "TEN THOUSAND? Aw great the president is gonna be all on my ass for this one!"

Cyborg hit a button on his arm in frustration. The screen closed with a little wurr sound. He grumbled something and shut off his lamp, shutting his eyes once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven stood beside her bed. Her room was as dark as ever.

She reached gently took off her cloak, draping it over her desk chair.

She lay down in her bed, pulling the covers over herself...letting her thoughts drift…

"Azarath….Metrion……Zinthos…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy ran over his mess of a room to his bed and jumped in.

He struggled to get his covers over himself for they were all tangled.

Once he untangled the bedspread he grabbed his teddy that was on his nightstand and began to snuggle with it.

"Good night Mr. Bear…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin was supine on his bed.

He rubbed his temples. His brow furrowed in frustration.

"Uhhh! He couldn't know that I…what does he want?"

There was a silence, one such, that it was unnatural. Then all of a sudden, Robin felt uneasy, as if something was wrong. Batman had always told him that the mind can play tricks on the wary, but this time Robin knew something was wrong. He could feel it. He sat up on his bed. His feet touched the ground He waited.

Nothing.

His eyes narrowed. He stood up and began to walk to his door.

SWISHH!

He walked out into the hallway. His hands gripped into fists.

_Please don't let it be her…_ he thought as he walked to his destination.

Tick, Tick, Tick…

He walked to Starfire's door, which was at the end of the hallway.

Tick, Tick, Tick…

Robin heard the Ticking. "It sounds lie it's coming from…" He said to himself.

"!"

And pressed his ear up against her door.

Tick Tick Tick!

Robin gasped.

A bomb.

In a last attempt he pushed off the door and rolled to the ground.

TickTickTickTick! Tiiiiiiiick!

BOOM!

Debris of Starfire's door was scattered everywhere. A very large part happened to end up on Robin, Which pinned him down. His arms wouldn't budge. He was helpless. His head and shoulders stuck out but the rest of his body was under the concrete.

"Ughh!" He tried to get himself loose but to no avail.

But then, he heard a scream, one which he new far to well. He paled.

"ROBIN!" Starfire's voice came out from her room. But smoke still resided in the doorway; making it so that Robin couldn't see inside.

"STARFIRE!" He yelled back, trying with all his might to get free. He managed to free his left arm, but the rest of his body wouldn't move.

Starfire screamed again.

"Naaaahhhhh! Hold on Starfire! I'm coming!" But his statement was far from true. He could barely budge.

As the smoke cleared, Robin saw that not only was Starfire's door gone, but also her ceiling. Robin gasped as he saw an all to familiar figure step out of her room in front of him.

He gritted his teeth and shouted: "**YOU**!"

Red X stood in front of Robin, a tranquilizer in his hand. "Me" he said softly as he squatted next to Robin, toying with the tranquilizer in his hand.

Robin glanced around Red X and saw Starfire on the floor of her room, unconscious. Her back was to her door so that Robin could only see the back of her head.

He looked venomously at Red X. "What did you do to her!" He got so angry that he tried to hit Red X with his free arm.

Red X twirled to the side and gracefully stuck the shot into Robin's neck and released the contents, a sedate.

"This" He hissed softly as Robin fell into unconsciousness.

Before everything faded to black Robin whispered: "S-Starfire…" His last visions were of Red X picking up Starfire's unconscious body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The last rays of the sun were fading, but there was just enough light to make out the figure that was almost upon the boy._

_Slade's eye narrowed as he closed in on the boy. His hands were behind his back as he spoke calmly._

"_You have no where to go, there is no way out. Come with me if you want to live." He said as he stopped in front of the boy._

_But the boy gritted his teeth. "NO! I don't need you to live! And I'm not going to be your little errand boy! I REFUSE!" He shouted._

_Slade however seemed unfazed. He stood calmly before the boy who was heaving as if he had just ran a marathon._

_Slade finally spoke. "You do realize that if you don't obey me, I will have to kill you"_

_The boy took a brave step forward. "Just like all the others! I know what you did to them Slade! And I won't let you do the same to me!" He gripped his fists._

"_Don't be so sure" Slade leaned in towards the boy, his one eye narrowing. "My young Apprentice"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whew! Another chapter done! Will Starfire be okay? Find out next time on Apprentices! (Goes to commercial) nah, I'm jk. Lucky for you people, I've already started on the next chapter! wOOt! Sry though, I don't have a preview this time. Kay, well, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Reviews really motivate me! Catch ya later,

Diamond Moon Tears

And btw, is it true that we're not allowed to answer reviews anymore in the chapters? If so I'm sorry about the beginning of the chapter (where I answered them) but they truly never stated that it wasn't allowed, have they? If so, just tell me and please don't put me up for abuse! Thanks!

Some notes: I really don't know if Batman ever told Robin that the 'mind can play tricks on the wary' but it sounded like something he would tell Robin, right? And also, I don't know if Beast Boy really has a stuffed bear named: 'Mr. Bear' I don't know if he even HAS a stuffed bear, but it seemed cute at the time so I was like what the hay. I think that's it…if anything else seems out of place, tell me in a review! Thanks again!


	7. A New Threat

A/N: hey guys! Okay, good news peoples! I've decided to try to update MONTHLY! Yes, I've decided that this updating process is going too slow and I'll probably lose readers for taking so long (GASP) and I figured at the rate I'm going I'll probably finish this story when I'm 20, which for me, did not do. So I decided to update monthly! And if I don't supply you with a chapter each month I'll think of something special to make it up to you guys. How about you guys chose? If I don't update every month, I'll give you guy's choices for what you want me to do in the late chapter, and the thing that gets the most votes I have to do! Haha I hope that gives people a better idea on how serious I want to finish this thing. But if I have a MAJOR writer's block, please don't kill me if it takes too long to get the chapter up.

Since it's 'illegal' now to answer reviews, I'll just identify the people that reviewed last chapter:

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Bunnyaven

CocoKiki

dlsky

strodgfrgf

titanfan

ilove2read

Hmm, it looks like I'm losing readers; I hope that some people stay with me to the end of this fic…but thanks again for reviewing!

Oh, and before I forget, someone told me in a review that they're kinda confused. If anyone is having trouble understanding the fic, tell me what your confused about in a review, or e-mail me (if you don't want to wait that long.) and in the next update I'll try to answer your questions, how does that sound?

Disclaimer: DMT pouts. "Do I HAVE to?" She whines. –lawyers standing nearby pull out snipers- DMT runs to a microphone and hollers: "DON'T OWN DON'T SUE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was almost gone. It's last few rays shown all through the sky, stretching as far as they could. Night was due soon.

_The boy snarled. _

"_I am NOT your apprentice anymore!" He shouted at Slade, throwing out his arms to push him back. _

_Slade, however, nimbly dodged by jumping aside and he grabbed one of his arms. He began to squeeze the boy's arm, hard._

"_You don't have a say in the matter anymore" Slade said slowly as he leaned in towards the boy. _

_Fierce bright blue eyes met his one. _

_The boy however, laughed. "What else are you going to do to me Slade? I'll tell you, nothing! You've already raped me of everything I held dear! What more could you do?" _

_His words bounced off the walls in the alleyway._

_Slade tightened his hold on the boy's arm but stepped back._

_The boy gulped silently to himself. He had just taken a daring move, and even though Slade was just standing there, he remained as menacing as ever._

"_I can do much, much more." Slade uttered finally. He brought his fist back and swung it towards the boy's head._

_The boy gaped as he watched Slade's fist come closer and closer. _

_He dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way before Slade could hit him. He stood up and brought his fists up. If he was gonna go down, he was gonna go down fighting._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jump City.

Down town.

A run down hotel.

A dark room.

Shades drawn.

Some shuffling.

Footsteps, slow but steady.

Red X shut the door as he walked out into a very narrow and dimly lit hallway. He was missing his cape entirely. His uniform had many rips and holes in it. Burn marks shown on his skin, and he had many bandages on underneath his uniform. He pulled out a communicator from his belt and pushed down the 'talk' button. His non-human voice echoed on the walls as he spoke…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BOOM!**

Cyborg's human eye snapped open.

He lay on his bed as he lifted his head up. His red eye flashed and turned on.

He held his head with his hand. "What is with all this racket? It's 2 in the morning! People ARE sleeping guys!"

He grumbled as he heard another sound.

"That's it." He threw off his bedspread and marched to his door.

Swhish!

He yawned and walked out into the hallway.

"Some people have A LOT of explaining to do." And he began to march down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Red X spoke into the communicator.

"My mission was a success."

There was a pause, but finally a reply came through the static of the communicator:

"Excellent, I can now put our plan back in motion." Came a voice from the other end.

Red X 'smiled'. He quickly pressed the 'talk' button once more.

"I am happy to hear that, master." Red X said slowly. "But, there is one problem…"

Another pause.

Then the communicator buzzed to life: "What the hell did you **_do_**?"

Red X gulped.

A slite hesitation and then he explained the situation.

There was a silence that threw a chill at Red X. But finally the communicator responded.

"You arrogant fool! I gave you exact orders and you did not obey them!" The communicator shouted at Red X.

He winced.

A pause.

"However…" Red X looked at the communicator in surprise.

"We could use this to our advantage…" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cyborg walked down the hallway towards robin's room.

He yawned and stretched his arms again.

"Now where is that small hair-gelled little-" He turned the corner and froze. His one human eye widened.

"DUDE!"

Robin lay unconscious under a large piece of rubble. Cyborg stood shocked as he realized that Starfire's door was missing, and that the piece of rubble Robin was under was part of Starfire's door.

"What happened?" Cyborg shouted and ran over to Robin's body. When he did not get an answer, Cyborg knelt down and grabbed the door that Robin lay beneath and began to lift it off of him.

"Raugh!"

He threw it off Robin and it crashed on the floor behind him. Cyborg turned Robin over onto his back and checked his pulse and breathing. There was a pulse. Cyborg began to breathe again. He saw Robin's chest go up and down as well. Cyborg glanced at his surroundings again. While holding Robin, he tried to see into Starfire's room, to see if she was ok.

"Starfire?" He called into the room. He glanced at the boy wonder in his arms and back into Starfire's room.

"Aw man." Cyborg said when he didn't hear an answer from Starfire. He hit a button on his arm, which automatically sent off an emergency signal to all the titans…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beep! Flash! Beep! Flash!

Raven's eyes snapped open. She jerked up in her bed. The jewels on her leotard and belt were flashing a red alert. The light made her bedroom glow an eerie glow.

Raven threw her blankets off and jumped out of bed. She grabbed her cloak in a mad rush and flung it on. The nice material touched her skin softly but she didn't have a moment to lose. She summoned her energy and her eyes began to glow a hot white.

In an instant, she took the form of a black raven, and disappeared into the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cyborg was waiting in the main room, his arms crossed as he leaned on the counter in the kitchen. The lights in the room were dimmer than normal. There was a groan and some tossing on the couch. Cyborg looked over at the boy wonder to make sure he was sleeping soundly on the couch. Cyborg found that he kept taking peeks at Robin, to make sure he was okay. The boy wonder began to stir.

Suddenly, the air in front of Cyborg began to darken. Soon, it was no longer transparent, and the form of a raven appeared quickly in front of him only to reveal underneath Raven herself.

Cyborg remained unfazed. "What took you so long?"

Raven frowned.

"Well excuse me if I take a little bit to get up at 3:00 in the morning. Why did you wake me up Cyborg?"

Cyborg uncrossed his arms and motioned towards the couch and gave a nod.

Raven turned and glided over to the couch.

She peered over and saw Robin, sleeping, but he looked uncomfortable.

Raven whipped around, angry.

"That's what you woke me up for! Because he's sleeping on the couch! Cyborg I've had it up to here!" Raven yelled, motioning with her hands.

Cyborg looked taken aback. He put his hands up, and motioned for her to stop yelling.

"Raven, I found him out in the hallway…please don't wake him…."

Raven's forehead pulsed. "Cyborg! He was probably sleepwalking! -" But Cyborg shook his head.

"Rae, he was underneath a big part of Starfire's door, which was blown off its hinges. Her room is a mess Rae, and Starfire's gone."

Raven stood in shock. Her face was blank with confusion. "Starfire?"

"Here." He produced a small disc and waved it in the air. "This was the feed the security camera in her room had gotten before it was disconnected." He slipped the tiny disc into a slot on his arm. He positioned himself so that Raven could see the screen. A second later, the screen showed Starfire's room, and Starfire sleeping soundly in the bed.

Raven's eyes narrowed. "I thought you and Robin agreed to get rid of the cameras in our rooms."

Cyborg's attention stayed on the screen. "Robin thought that that would be to much of an invasion of privacy." He answered.

Raven's arms crossed. "Which it IS."

Cyborg's human eye narrowed. "And do you think that now it was a good idea?"

Raven's eyes narrowed turned her attention back to the feed.

The scene on Cyborg's screen suddenly changed. From above the shot, a ceiling tile fell to the ground.

Raven and Cyborg's attention was fixated on the little movie as they waited for more to happen.

Not long after, a black figure dropped from the ceiling. It landed in a crouching position, its back to the camera. Raven leaned in towards the screen, trying to identify who it was.

Cyborg bowed his head and sighed. The figure on the screen turned, and Raven could finally see whom it was.

"No." Raven said in disbelief.

Red X stood in front of Starfire's bed. He stared at Starfire but then suddenly he whipped around and looked at the camera. In one swift movement, he sprung towards the camera and brought his fist to the lens. After that the screen went all static.

Raven gaped. She couldn't believe it.

"Mmmmm ugh." Raven and Cyborg looked over to the couch. Robin turned over and repositioned his head on the pillow.

After a moment of silence, Raven spoke up.

"Cyborg, I'm going to go check on Beast Boy, I think he should know what's happened.

Cyborg nodded. "Good idea, I think he might have slept through the alarm again, and make sure when u wake him up, just be careful when you do."

Raven looked at him funny.

"Just trust me on that." Cyborg said and gave a small smile.

Raven nodded. She began to turn into her dark energy when Cyborg held up his hands.

"Stop, Robin might wake up."

Raven sighed. "Okay, fine, I'll take the long way." She walked to the entrance doors and exited into the hallway.

Cyborg watched the doors slide close behind her. He glanced back at the boy wonder on the couch. Cyborg sighed and bowed his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven walked down the empty hallway to Beast Boy's room.

Raven turned a corner and stopped. Her eyes widened in horror.

Beast Boy's door was gone. All over the floor in front of his room there was debris. It looked like it had been blown to bits. Its pieces were scattered all over the hallway. There was still some dust in the air.

"No!" Raven shouted as she ran to the site.

She hurryingly stepped over the sharp pieces of Beast Boy's door and ran to the doorway.

"Oh no,**_ BEAST BOY!"_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin tossed and turned on the couch. He gritted his teeth and gripped his fist. "NO!" he yelled subconsciously.

Cyborg jumped up from where he sat at the kitchen counter. He ran over to Robin.

"No, no STARFIRE!" Robin bolted up and opened his eyes. He jerked his head around. He spotted Cyborg looking at him over the couch with a confused and wide-eyed look.

Robin jumped off the couch.

"Cy-Cyborg! What happened-Starfire! Red X!" He shouted waving his arms about. He paused and looked around.

"Why is it so dark in here?"

Cyborg held his hands up. "Easy man, you were knocked out for a bit."

"It was Red X! Cyborg he has Starfire!" Robin yelled in despair.

"I know man, now we're gonna do everything it takes to get her back but for right now, you have to rest. That was some strong sedative that he used." Cyborg walked over to Robin and put his hand on his shoulder.

Robin shoved it off. "No, I need to begin searching now. She could be anywhere!"

"_And only I know where she is."_ A voice came from the big screen behind the two titans.

Robin whipped around and grit his teeth in anger.

The image of Slade was on the screen. His one eye seemed to laugh at Robin.

Robin's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Where is she." He said very slowly, Cyborg could feel the tension in the air.

Slade leaned towards the camera. _"How about for your little friend,"_ He paused.

"We make, a** bargain**."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

OMG guy's I am SO SORRY. I know I promised I'd have it up almost a week ago and I know I messed up. But you see last Thursday, I came down with the stomach flu and I've had it this whole week too. And now I feel so horrible, about being late with the update and the fact that I can barely stand up without getting dizzy. And now I have all this extra school work to make up…… grrrrreat. And I'm also sorry that this chapter was short, it was meant to be longer, but I wanted to get this up before you guy's decided to stop reading my story entirely because of the lack of updates. So, yeah. If you could leave a review it would be much appreciated. I need something to cheer me up this week because it's been so horrible. Once again, thank you for your patience. And expect a chapter sometime next month.

As Always,

Diamondmoontears

P.S. I'm sorry I could not put in a little sneak peek for the next chapter, truth is I still have to start it. I hope the cliff hanger I left you with will keep you excited for next chapter, 'cause that's when things start to get interesting! Well I hope to see you all then!


	8. An Unexpected Visiter

A/N: Woot! I'm back peoples! Well besides from being crammed with tons of tests and quizzes I have to say that this chapter was very hard to write; I just went on a 10 day vacation to Europe and I have so much work to make up from school, that and the fact I'm being very overwhelmed. So yes, sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, I wanted to get it out before the month officially ended (I know, I'm cutting it close). I assure you that next month this will not happen. Things were just a bit whacked this month.

Special thanks to the people who reviewed:

dlsky

Alexnandru Van Gordon

strodgfrgf

CocoKiki

Italia46

bunnyaven

ilove2read

Thank you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: DMT scoffs and crosses her arms. "I don't own teen titans, or any of the WB/DC characters for that matter…damn"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin felt all his rage burn inside of him but he kept it at bay. He couldn't lose control now, especially in front of Slade.

"Where? When?" He continued to stare Slade down.

Slade stayed in place. His eyes twitched in amusement.

"How about an old abandoned warehouse downtown?"

Robin growled in frustration. That was no help at all. Cyborg walked up beside Robin, his brow furrowed. This situation was looking grimmer by the second. Robin slammed his fist down on the keyboard.

"Which one? There are hundreds of warehouses downtown! That's where the piers are!"

Slade laughed, not a merry laugh, but one that would send chills up your spine.

"I trust, the apprentice of the dark knight, to be able to figure that out" He waved tauntingly and the screen went blank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy's room was a mess, no surprise to Raven. But that was not what made her gasp.

There, in the middle of his wall (the one across from his bunk bed), was a gigantic hole. Pieces of the wall were scattered everywhere and a breeze from outside made the room chilly.

Raven gulped.

She walked over to the open gap in the wall and looked around. Around 500 feet down she saw the bay. Sharp rocks were all that met her gaze as she leaned over, trying to see.

Raven averted her eyes to the glowing Jump City in the distance instead. She had not seen anything, specifically a body, on the ground, which means there was a chance he was still alive…

Raven moved away from the edge and backed up a good amount from the wall. She slowly lifted up a glowing hand. The pieces began to glow with black energy and they all levitated into the air. They began to fill up the hole in the wall, each piece finding its rightful place. Once the pieces were all in place, Raven dropped her hold on them.

"What happened?" She said in a scared whisper as she walked over to Beast Boy's bed.

Squeak!

Raven gasped, she felt something underneath her shoe, and lifted her foot. She had stepped on a small, orange-brown teddy bear. Raven realized that it was Mr. Bear; Beast Boy could never get to sleep without him.

Raven bent down to pick him up. Her hand touched the soft teddy bear and-

_**FLASH!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin stared at the blank screen for a second, partly because of shock and the other part because he was having trouble excepting the situation.

Cyborg decided to try and speak to him again.

"Robin, I think you should head to the infirmary, I still need to do some blood tests; that was a high dose of sedative…." But he trailed off when Robin didn't respond.

Robin ignored his request and turned around, slowly.

"Cyborg, where's Raven? She and Beast Boy should be back by now-" The boy wonder suddenly clutched his side and began to sway, shutting his eyes. Cyborg dove in and stopped him from hitting the ground. Robin's eyes were closed and Cyborg felt his heart skip a beat.

"Oh man. Oh man. This is NOT good" He slung Robin's arm around his shoulder and headed towards the elevator as quickly as possible with Robin in tow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven gasped. She looked around herself. She was in Beast Boy's room.

_She still held Mr. Bear as she gazed left and right. Something was different. His room was still in tact, his wall had no hole, and only a few cloths littered the floor of his room._

"_What," She said in a confused voice. "Just happened? Where am I?"_

_She heard a sound coming from Beast Boy's bed. She whipped around her hand out in front of herself. _

She realized her hand wasn't glowing and looked at it in surprise and fear. "My, my powers!" She stammered as she tried to summon her dark energy.

_She heard another sound. Raven immediately forget about her powers and looked at Beast Boy's bed. She dropped her hand and took a step back in shock. _

_There was Beast Boy, safe and sound. He lay in his bed all snuggled up with his blanket. His thumb went in his mouth and he began to giggle. _

_Raven looked at him. Her eyebrows were raised._

"_Beast Boy? Where have you been-? How did you-?" _

_CRASH!_

_Raven jerked her head towards the opposite wall. Smoke covered the opening in the wall as debris flew out everywhere._

"_Ahh!" Raven turned around to see Beast Boy up, with his eyes wide. He threw off his covers and jumped out of his bed. Raven looked Beast Boy up and down._

"_You wear your uniform to bed?"_

_But Beast Boy paid no attention to her. In fact, he stared past her, as if Raven wasn't there._

_Raven leaned in towards him. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Beast Boy! Come on, it's me! Raven!"_

_Beast Boy gaped and threw his arm out and pointed to something. "You!" He bellowed. Raven gasped as his hand went right through her stomach. 'Azarath almighty!' She thought when she realized that she wasn't hurt let alone felt it when his hand went through her._

'_Like things couldn't get weird enough.' She thought._

_He withdrew it and she turned around to see what he was so upset about. Even though she was still adjusting to the fact that she is see-through AND transparent._

_The dust and smoke had cleared and now a figure stood in the opening. His cape billowed out around him as his gripped a staff in his right arm. _

_Raven stood in disbelief. 'What is going on?' she frantically thought as Red X began to speak._

"_What are you doing in Starfire's room?" He pointed to Beast Boy. _

_Beast Boy looked confused. _

"_Starfire's room? Dude, this is MY room." He gestured to himself. Red X looked taken aback._

"_What? This isn't Starfire's room?"_

"_Well no duh if I'm here!" Beast Boy gripped his fists. "And what were you gonna do to Starfire!"_

_Raven gaped. "Why's he after Starfire?"_

_Red X slapped his head. "I have no time for your little games. Where's Starfire's room?"_

_Beast Boy's eyes narrowed. "Heh! Like I'd tell you!" He began to get into a fighting pose._

_Raven watched the verbal battle like a tennis match. _

"_Raugh!" Red X shouted and shook her out of her trance. He ran straight at Beast Boy, and Raven was the only thing standing between the two. It took her all but two second to realize that he was running straight at her. _

_Raven's eyes widened and she threw an arm out in front of herself. "Ahh!" She cried and waited to be knocked down. But instead of hitting her, Red X ran right through her._

_Raven brought her hand down and looked behind her. Beast Boy had transformed into a tiger and was down having a face off against Red X. _

_She gripped the teddy bear in her left hand. _

"_Augh!" Beast Boy was thrown against his bedroom wall. He slid down to the floor as Red X walked slowly over to him. _

_Raven grew angry. "No!" She brought her hand out in front of her and tried to summon her powers again. But she was unsuccessful and she grew frustrated. _

_She looked up and watched helplessly as Beast Boy got beaten down more and more. _

"_Why can't I use my powers?" She said to no one as she flicked her wrists multiple times, trying to bring forth the dark powers from inside her. _

_She brought her hands to her head and tried with all her might to release the dark energy but nothing came. She continued to hold her head, Beast Boy's teddy bear pressed up against her head. _

"_Wait a minute." She said as she brought the teddy in front of her so she could get a better look at it. _

"_The bear." She said softly as she began to realize what was going on._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After many hallways and elevator rides Cyborg finally reached the infirmary. Cyborg lay Robin down on one of the infirmary beds and began to immediately set up the monitors and hooked him up to an oxygen tank. He was taking very shallow breaths and had a slow pulse.

Once the monitors began to read normal again, Cyborg breathed a little. He stood over Robin, checking the unconscious boy's pulse again and found himself satisfied.

"Where's Raven and BB? This is getting ridiculous." He said and held out his arm. He sent out a code red again to see what was taking them so long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven stared at Mr. Bear. She let out some sort of grin.

"Maybe you ARE a special bear…" She heard a yell from across the room and immediately turned her attention back to the fight. She gasped.

Red X had Beast Boy against the wall, and was holding him by his throat. His feet weren't even touching the ground and Raven could tell he was having trouble breathing.

"Stop it!" Raven screamed. Beast Boy had his eyes shut as he fought the pain. Red X laughed. "Where is Starfire?"

Beast Boy grumbled and shouted: "I don't know what you want with her, but I'm sure in hell not telling you!"

"_Well then." Red X leaned in towards Beast Boy who cringed at the extra weight. "I guess you are of no further use to me."_

_Beast Boy's eyes widened._

_Raven gasped and held out her hand towards Beast Boy. "No, Beast Boy!"_

_As quick as lightening Red X whipped out a sharp red x and plunged it towards Beast Boy's head._

_Just as Raven had began to run towards the two, her jewels began to flash a red alert and she dropped Mr. Bear in surprise. As soon as she let go of the bear she could feel herself being sucked back to her time. _

"_No!" She fought to stay; she needed to help Beast Boy! She grabbed for the bear but it was too late and she watched in utter despair as the image of Red X and Beast Boy grew further and further away from her…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahhhhhh!" Raven screamed as she came crashing back to the present. She was sprawled on the floor in Beast Boy's room. She gasped for air and sat up straight.

"I can't believe it." She said as she glanced at Mr. Bear, who was right beside her. She looked at the spot on the wall where the hole had been before she had fixed it.

"If that was in the past…" Her eyes quickly widened in understanding. "Oh no" She realized she didn't have a moment to lose. She quickly stood up and cloaked herself in dark energy, flying off to tell Robin and Cyborg what she had seen; and she knew where Beast Boy was

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

AHHH I'm so sorry it's so short! And I know that must have been terribly confusing. Next chapter will be longer, I promise! I know most of you may be thinking this chapter was absolutely unnecessary, but actually this chapter has some very important, key information that will be confronted in later chapters.

Well please review and tell me what you think. I'm always open to suggestions and questions, so don't be afraid to ask anything. Well I'm pretty tired, it's around 11 o' clock, so I'm gonna go to bed. Later guys, and expect another chapter next month!

Until then,

Diamondmoontears

P.S. Happy April Fools!


	9. And Then There Were Two

A/N: Wow, so much has happened to me in the last four months, I don't really know how to start out this chapter except to say I'm sorry about not updating for last month… and the month before that… and the one before that... and oh brother. This is the chapter that was supposed to be uploaded in April and I intend to make it late (Okay, way late). 'Why haven't I updated in four months' you wonder? Well basically, my brother and I got into a huge argument, which ended up with me losing my computer until the summer!

Say WHAT.

Yup, my mom just swooped in and took my computer for about 4-5 months, simple as that. Yeah, you don't need to tell me, my life sucks. I felt especially bad though, I had promised to update every month! And I felt that this time I would've been able to keep my promise, but alas, I can't even do that. So I'm sorry for letting you guys down… again. I'm going to try not to lose my computer again so I can update. I've been getting kind of antsy about this fic too. It's been almost two years and I haven't even gotten 10 chapters out- and it's pissing me off, seriously. Because of that, I've been typing non-stop for the past week, trying to catch up and whatnot. So please don't be hard on me if the grammar sucks.

Well enough about me and my patheticness, here's a shout out to the people who reviewed:

siNIKKIito

strodgfrgf

dlsky

CocoKiki

jjk89115

CrazyInsomaniac

Ilove2read

'Unknown'

Thanks you guys! Getting your reviews really made my day! And I know that sounds corny but its true!

And also: I'm sorry about last chapter, I know it was slightly confusing….Okay, it was REALLY confusing. But I tried to explain it more in this chapter (and it will be explained in more to come) but if you still don't get it just e-mail me, and I'll try to answer any questions you have.

Disclaimer: ok I don't own it and anything I do own breaks/shuts down/sucks.

Kay, on with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The boy flew backwards from the impact of Slade's punch._

_He hit the wall behind him and let out a cry. He opened his eyes and threw himself to the side, just in time to dodge another punch._

_Slade's fist left an imprint in the brick where the boy's head used to be. He pulled his fist out of the wall, as he did pieces of brick fell around his feet._

"_Stupid boy, do you really think you can beat me?"_

_The boy clenched his fists at his sides. He knew that this battle was already over, but he wasn't just gonna just lie down and roll over for Slade._

"_I am not stupid." He said._

_Slade growled. He picked up one of the trashcan lids beside him. With a quick flick of his wrist he flung it at the boy. _

_The boy dove forward onto the ground, almost being hit in the face. He could feel the air currents move above him as the lid flew by. It crashed to the ground behind him. He found himself face to face with Slade's shoes. He looked up and Slade towered over him. Before the boy could do anything, Slade grabbed the boy by the neck and shoved him into the brick wall._

"_Don't try to be smart with me." Slade said coldly as he leaned towards the boy, tightening his grip on his neck. The boy gagged._

"_I own your blood." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin's eyes snapped open. He gasped and jerked upward. He let out a groan, the sudden movement making him very dizzy. He held his head.

'What happened? Where am I?' he thought as he looked around the dim room he was in. He saw the monitors next to his bed and recognized the soft feeling of the infirmary blankets.

His hand flew up to his face, feeling for his mask. It was still on. He felt relieved and let his shoulders sag.

"Why am I in the infirmary?" He asked no one in particular as he threw the blankets off himself.

"Because you passed out."

Robin jerked his head towards the sound to see Cyborg's red eye lighting up the corner of the room he was sitting in.

Cyborg lifted his arm and flicked on the lights. Robin had to shield his face from the sudden burst of light.

"I passed out?"

Cyborg's human eye narrowed. "You don't remember?"

Robin made a face. Cyborg knew he was in denial. "You should stay in here a little bit longer, I ran some tests, and there's something-"

"Cyborg." Robin interrupted. "Where's Raven and Beast Boy? We need to begin searching for Starfire immediately, Slade could be anywhere with her."

"No, you need to stay here. I'm going to go look for Raven and BB right now." His voice became stern. "Don't you get out of that bed, you hear?" Cyborg stood up slowly. Robin squinted up at him and brought his legs to the side of the bed. His feet touched the floor. "Cyborg I can't just lay around while Starfire is in the hands of a raving madman that can hurt her at any time. I have to go NOW."

"No Robin, you are in no condition to go anywhere." Cyborg said. Robin scowled at him.

"Well I'm going whether you give me permission or not." Robin tried to stand up but suddenly his legs buckled under his weight. Robin grabbed the edge of the bed to keep from hitting the floor. He let out a moan and held his head, the ache getting worse. Cyborg rushed over to him. He helped Robin back into the bed and pulled the blankets over him.

Robin coughed and looked up at Cyborg. "What's-what's wrong with me?" He asked in such a weak voice that it surprised himself. "I shouldn't be this weak…" He trailed off. He could feel everything begin to spin around him…

Cyborg sighed. "The samples of your blood… I don't know how, but Slade was able to-" Cyborg paused when the Boy Wonder gasped. He then fell back against the pillow. Robin had passed out again.

Cyborg walked slowly to the door. He held the doorknob and he turned his head to look back at Robin. He was out cold. Cyborg suppressed another sigh and opened the door, walking out into the empty hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where could they be?" Cyborg asked himself as he stood in the main room. He lifted the coach pillows, in hopes of finding Beast Boy in bug form. Just waiting until the right moment to freak him out and then laugh at him hysterically, saying what an oaf he was to fall for it. But Cyborg found nothing but some old chips, magazines, and- the remote! A blissful smile appeared on Cyborg's face.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" Cyborg yelled at the remote, lifting it up high. He brought it back to his chest and hugged it. While he cooed and cuddled it he did not notice the dark vortex forming behind him. A cloaked figure flew out of it at a frightening speed, and then landed smoothly on the ground behind Cyborg, who was still oblivious to it.

"You know, I always knew you cared way to much for that thing." Cyborg jumped about 3 feet and half-screamed, throwing the remote high into the air. He whirled around, completely embarrassed, and gave Raven the what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you look.

"Raven! You don't just sneak up in people like that! And where have you been! I've been looking for you and Beast Boy-hey wait, where's Beast Boy?" Cyborg said, getting angrier by the second. Raven looked at Cyborg with sad gaze. Cyborg immediately caught on and began to feel bad about yelling at her.

"Rae?" She looked back at him. "What happened?"

She took a deep breath. "His room is a mess…" She began but Cyborg cut her off.

"Raven, his room is _always_ a mess, this is what you needed to tell me?" Raven glared at him, causing Cyborg to trail off. He gave her a confused look.

"His room is a mess, and by that I mean a disaster." Cyborg raised an eyebrow. Raven took another deep breath before continuing. "I received a memory from Beast Boy's teddy bear." She reached under her cloak and held up the worn stuffed animal by the arm. Cyborg took it and looked at it.

"And by that you mean…?"

Raven sighed. "This has happened to me once before, but only once. I'm not quite sure of the cause of it though. I have no control over it…"

Cyborg looked at her. "Raven, what are you talking about? Now come on, where's Beast Boy?"

"He's gone Cyborg!" Raven shouted suddenly. "Red X came! He was looking for Starfire and found him instead! I-I tried to help…" Her voice was barely a whisper now. Cyborg's eyes widened.

"Wait, Red X? Red X has Beast Boy? What the hell!" He slammed his fists into the table. "This can't be happening! In one night our whole team has fallen apart! Starfire and Beast Boy have been kidnapped by psychos, and Robin can't take two steps before passing out! Plus you are in no condition to be going anywhere." Raven's eyes widened as Cyborg turned to her. He pointed accusingly at her.

"You have a bit of a limp, I saw it at the bank but decided not to say anything. A team is about letting people help each other, why can't you let us help you, Rae?"

Raven turned her head to the side. "I was going to tell you guys, but then all this happened," She motioned with her arms. "If anything, my needs come last. Starfire and Beast Boy are our top priorities right now. Let's get them back, fix Robin, and then worry about me. Sound fair?"

"Well I think you come first, since we can't do anything about the other three." Cyborg said. "Why not? I've already told Robin he's in no condition to go anywhere, personally I think he would enjoy the company. And when you two are all better, we will be in better shape to track down Slade and Red X."

"I guess…" Raven began to ponder what Cyborg had said.

Cyborg offered a small smile. "Come on, we should go check on Robin anyways, he should be coming to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin woke up, for the second time that day, wondering where he was.

"What, the hell." He muttered and sat up. He looked around himself and sighed.

'I can't believe I passed out again. Cyborg's right, there is something wrong with me.' He thought. 'But…Starfire…I have to help her, I don't care what Cyborg says, I have to do something; I can't just sit around.'

He glanced around the dim room. The door was the first thing that caught his eye. He slowly eased himself out of bed. He walked to the door and froze. He looked out into the hallway and made sure it was clear. Once satisfied, Robin grabbed the knob and twisted it.

But the door wouldn't budge.

"Unbelievable!" he said, twisting the knob even harder than before. "He locked me out! How could he not trust me!"

Robin blinked.

"God dammit." He said and turned around, looking for another escape route. His eyes fell to the far side of the room…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do we do if he's up? It will be hard to keep him calm when we say he can't leave." Raven said as she and Cyborg stood in the elevator.

"Well maybe, if we're lucky, he'll pass out again before he can even protest." Cyborg said as the elevator came to a stop and they exited.

"Cyborg?"

"Yeah?"

"You're horrible."

"…Love you to, Raven." Cyborg said as they came to the infirmary door. He took out a key and slipped it into the lock.

Raven's eyes widened. "You locked him in!" Cyborg shrugged.

"Come on! You know as much as I do that the second he had the chance to go after Starfire and Beast Boy, he would take it!"

Raven nodded. "Wait, does he even know about Beast Boy?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

Cyborg thought for a moment while turning the key. "I don't think so. I think he only knows that Starfire was taken…"

"Then it would be best to warn him about this too." Raven said as Cyborg unlocked and turned the doorknob.

He opened the door and after a quick glance into the room a grim expression came onto his face. He brought his hand to his face and shook his head. "I don't think we will be able to warn him, Rae."

Raven stepped towards Cyborg. "What do you mean-" She trailed off when she peered into the infirmary.

All of the beds were neat and tidy except for one that had the blankets tossed to the side. Robin was nowhere to be seen. Cyborg and Raven walked into the room.

Cyborg grit his teeth. "You have got to be kidding me."

Raven turned to Cyborg and gave him a look. "Way…to go."

Cyborg walked over to the window to the far side of the room. And sure enough, the screen had been removed and leaned against a chair on the floor. The window itself was half open and a light breeze was carried into the room.

Raven walked up behind Cyborg. "Well, I guess we have to go after him then."

Cyborg clenched his fists. "He just couldn't wait…" He mumbled under his breath. He whirled around suddenly, surprising Raven.

"I was going to tell you and Robin when we got here but I think I may have to change plans." He began as Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, what's going on Cyborg?"

He leaned towards her. "Things aren't as bad as they seem. It's _worse_." Her eyes widened.

"What? How could it be worse? Can it even _get_ any worse?" Cyborg nodded, his face looked grim.

"I did some tests earlier…and you would not believe what I found…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I own your blood."_

_That sentence sent chills running up and down the boy's spine. But he had no time to think about that because Slade was putting more pressure on his neck by the second. The boy reached for his belt and took out a small silver ball. He squeezed it and a little red light began to flash from it. He tossed it towards Slade's face. It exploded in a puff of smoke in front of Slade. Out of surprise his grip loosened on the boy, allowing him to drop to the ground, heaving for air. Slade backed away, coughing._

_Once the smoke cleared away the boy was still on the ground, his hand on his throat, gasping for air. Slade gazed down at the boy._

"_Impressive." He uttered and then kicked the boy in the stomach. The boy coughed up some blood. He held his stomach and prayed that it would all be over soon…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Woot another chappie down! I wrote this one about 4 in the morning so the grammar is probably pretty crappy. If it's really bad just tell me in a review and I'll probably fix it. So yeah about the other chapters…well good news I don't have writers block anymore but the bad news is I still have to start the next chapter. I'll see what I can do because I have camp tomorrow (half day though), my cousins are coming up for a week and my birthday is soon so I'm getting pretty busy. My goal is to get one more chapter out before the end of July. I already know what to write so that already takes care of a lot for me. Well we'll just have to see how it goes, won't we? I just want to make up the chapters from the spring so I can be all caught up. Oh well we'll just have to wait.

Well it's like 4 in the morning so I'm gonna call it a night….uh I mean day? Lol you guys know what I'm saying.

Until next time (hopefully soon!)

-Diamondmoontears


	10. Project Creasent Part 1

A/N: This is the chapter that I was supposed to update in May. I still have to make up June and July's. Hopefully I can soon.

Even though I did not receive many reviews last chapter, I still know people have looked at it (the hit was in the 100's) so that just made me breath. At least people are reading at it, so as long as they are I'm ok with it.

Thank you CocoKiki and CrazyInsomaniac for reviewing!

I don't normally dedicate chapters, but this is a special occasion. Because today just so happens to be CocoKiki's birthday! So for her birthday I decided to dedicate this chapter to her. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Hope your birthday wish comes true.

Okay well enough with the chitchat and on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own it and never will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Slade kicked the boy in the face. Pain shot throughout his head, starting from his nose. He let out a cry and went sprawling into the wall. He breathed heavily and he tasted blood. He weakly looked up at Slade, his body not letting him stand up._

"_Just," The boy coughed before continuing. "Just get it over with."_

_Slade's eye widened. "What's this?" He asked in a mocking tone. He placed his foot on the boy's neck. He began to press down. The boy gagged. "Begging for death?"_

_The boy could do nothing but clutch his chest, which is where he felt the most pain, as Slade slowly cut off his air supply. He did not have the strength to throw Slade off of him._

"_Well I'm sorry I cannot fulfill your wish." Slade said, still pressing down on him. "But you cost to much to just throw away like that." And with that he kicked the boy with all his might. The boy's body hit the brick wall hard and went limp, unconscious and barely alive._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Red X injected a sedate into Robin. One may think it was a normal sedate, for its functions are all the same. But I found some extra components in it. They piggyback on the regular molecular structure, so they can go undetected pretty easily." Cyborg said as he paced in front of Raven who was sitting on one of the infirmary beds.

"And what, exactly, do these 'extra components' do?" She asked in a monotone voice.

Cyborg stopped pacing. "They act just like the probes Slade used on us when he blackmailed Robin into becoming his apprentice. Except it's a bit different this time around. They can trigger any component they happen to be on, in this case the sedate. So whenever Slade feels like triggering it, Robin will be sleeping like a baby. Fortunately, the ones on Robin will wear off because they're not as durable, it isn't permanent. Give it around another twelve hours and he should be fine." He crossed his arms.

"I don't really see what the big deal is." Raven said, standing up.

Cyborg did a double take. "Are you kidding? Listen to me Raven. If Slade knows what he's doing, then we have something to worry about. Although the sedate will wear off on Robin, it's highly unstable. No one should be fooling with this stuff in the first place. Imagine if Slade made them more durable?"

"And by durable you mean?" Raven questioned with a glance.

"Durable meaning that Slade enhances them to make them last longer. This might be just a taste of Slade has yet. By making them more durable, the components will be much, much stronger and its effects will last longer, maybe to the point where they become permanent. I also believe that it can trigger any kind of medicine or drug. Ranging from sedates to poisons. As long as it has components to feed off of, they can and will act."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "And you got all of this from one blood test?"

"Science can go a long way." Cyborg said.

"But still. It's like the same as last time. All we need to do is de-probe ourselves if we get this and everything will be just fine…" Raven stopped when Cyborg held up a hand.

"I don't think its gonna be enough this time, Rae. Those probes were actual machines attached to our blood cells. These new ones are actual molecules attached to whatever Slade wants them to be. Such as Robin's sedate. It will be a lot harder, as the chemicals used are unstable as well. I could probably find an anti-virus, if it's even a virus, but first I have to find out what they are made of and exactly how they work. We already know the effects, but still this could take awhile." Cyborg rubbed his chin as he considered his options.

"Or we could be more careful and stop Slade without getting any of that stuff in us." Raven said, crossing her arms.

"Cyborg nodded. "I'm pretty sure it's still in the developing stage. But we cannot allow this to reach higher scales, we were damn lucky last time."

"Well we haven't a moment to lose." Raven said, walking towards Cyborg. "Go ready the T-car. I'll be along in a minute. I'm just going to patch myself up." Raven blushed a bit on her part as she lifted her cloak and exposed her bloodstained leotard. Cyborg nodded.

"Okay, we should hurry. Meet me in the garage in ten minutes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cold night air was never a problem for Robin. In fact he liked the feel of the cool breeze, caressing his body, spinning weaves around his throbbing muscles.

He zoomed down the street until he came to a long line of traffic. The street was abnormally busy, the traffic horrendous. He slowed down and put down his kickstand, taking off his helmet.

"This is wasting my time." Robin said as he looked ahead at the endless traffic. He put his kickstand up and revved up the engine. He slapped on his helmet and took off, going in-between the cars at a high speed.

"Come on, stay focused." He urged himself as he ignored the ache of his body, begging him to stop and rest. Passing out twice was taking his toll on him.

"For Starfire." He whispered. He jerked to the side to pass a car, well aware that he was going over the speed limit. But then again, who could stop him?

He felt a slight vibration within his utility belt and heard a familiar jingle go off. He didn't bother to pick up his communicator, but instead ran through a red light. He ignored the beeps of protest from the nearby cars, to busy staring on ahead as he passed the sign that pointed the way to the Docks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Robin, this is Cyborg. Where are you? Come in, over." Cyborg shut his communicator, making sure to keep his eyes on the road.

As they had feared Cyborg and Raven had entered the garage to find Robin's R-Cycle gone and the garage door open. They had prepared as soon as they could only to find the gas in the T-car completely empty, thanks to the boy wonder. After several rants, curses, and threats all directed at Robin, Cyborg was able to find a spare tank. They had set out not long after.

"Not home?" Raven vengered a guess as they rode over the bridge that connected their tower to the city. The sun had just set and the lights of the city were slowly beginning to blink on.

"He is so dead when we find him." Cyborg grit his teeth. "That's the fourth time he hasn't answered, what if he's caught?"

"He's not. Although he can be as stubborn as a mule, he's not stupid. We already know where he's going, so we'll just meet him at the piers and regroup from there, unless he's passed out again." Raven said as she watched buildings and cars go by.

"Can't you try to contact him telepathically?" Cyborg asked as he switched lanes.

Raven glared at him. "Don't you think I've tried that by now?" She sighed. "He's blocking me from his mind. I can't contact him. I could probably break through if I was up for it, but…" She trailed off, stealing a glance at her stomach.

Cyborg nodded. "Its okay, thanks for trying Rae." He shifted in his seat. "I can't track him either, he must have disabled his tracking device."

"…" Raven gazed out her window. "This…isn't going well is it?"

"Not at all." Cyborg replied as they came off the bridge. A friendly sign next to the highway read, 'Welcome to Jump City!' Cyborg ignored it and took a sharp turn left.

Soon they were cruising the outskirts of Jump City. There were almost no cars. Raven gave him a questioning look, asking why they were going this way.

"It's faster this way, traffic is horrible around this time." Cyborg explained. Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever you say." She said as Cyborg pressed on the gas petal. They shot down the street.

Once they were at a good speed, Cyborg looked to Raven. "Hey Raven?"

"Yeah Cyborg?"

"I don't really get how…why didn't you tell us that you could see things in the past as well?" Cyborg said.

Raven thought for a moment. "I, I seriously didn't think it counted. I can't control it. It's nothing like my meditation, something has to trigger it, and I'm not quite sure how it works…" Raven bowed her head. "I think if I need to know bad enough, and if I come in contact with something that is important to the thing or person I want to know about…aw who am I kidding? I have no clue Cyborg. I just picked up Beast Boy's teddy bear and it showed me what happened." She sighed from frustration.

"Okay, apart from that, let's see what you can do here. You have Telekinesis/levitation, teleportation, some amount of empathic and healing abilities, you can also project a "soul self", go into other people's minds, and now you can see past events you don't even have to be there for. Raven, What _can't_ you do?" He asked as he turned another corner.

Raven sighed. "It's not what it's cracked up to be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin stopped. He was there, the Piers. Storage houses littered the area. To every dock there was around three storage houses.

He got off his R-cycle with great care and placed his helmet on the seat. He took out his communicator and hit in some coordinates. A simple map of downtown appeared on the tiny screen. A red dot began to flash a little to the west of Robin's position. He began to walk in the direction of the dot according to his diagram.

He followed the signal for a good while as he darted around and in-between the storage houses. He decided to stay in the shadows then walking along the boardwalk in the open. He didn't want Slade to know he was here.

'_Although knowing Slade, he probably already knows I'm here.' _He thought bitterly to himself, but that only made him search harder. He finally came to a large, bulky storage house and the dot began to blink rapidly.

"Gottcha." Robin shut his communicator and pulled out a hook shot. He fired it to the top of the storage house and let it pull him up. Upon reaching the top he flipped and landed. Since the roof was slanted he had to put his weight onto his right leg. He bent down took out a small cylinder looking button. He hit the button and a small ray came out the other end and shot through the roof. He traced a circle and kicked the remains of the roof down. There was a hole just big enough for Robin to drop through into the warehouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are we almost there yet?" Raven asked as she looked out her window, trying to figure out where they were. They hadn't talked for a while, and Raven was getting antsy about the whole situation, Robin was still on his own.

"I think it would have been faster if you had gone the usual way." She stated as they passed run-down apartments.

"No, trust me on this, this way is much faster, and we're almost there, just hang tight. Give me ten more minutes." He looked at her, then back at the road.

Raven sighed.

"Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin landed and the first thing he observed was the size of it. It was _huge_.

Huge boxes covered almost every inch of the storage house, some in tall stacks and others were stacked in a big pyramid or square. There was one light that was hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the storage house. Robin began in that general direction. There was a point where Robin came to a small clearing surrounded by tall stacks of boxes all around. But what he saw in front of him made him stop in his tracks and gape.

There was Beast Boy, sitting on a wooden chair. His hands tied and he was gagged by tape. His head was bowed. He hadn't noticed Robin yet.

"Beast Boy-? What? How?" Robin didn't know what to say. Upon hearing Robin's voice Beast Boy's ears perked up and he turned his head. When he saw Robin his eyes widened and he began to say something but it only came out as muffed grumps.

Robin ran up to him and ripped the tape off his mouth.

Beast Boy took in a deep breath. "Look out!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slade stood over the boy. Already a bruise had begun to form on the boy's cheek.

Slade watched the boy's chest move up and down very slowly.

Slade's eye narrowed.

He took out a collar of some sorts, and bent down. He placed it around the boy's neck and fastened it securely. The gray device began to glow a bright green, but after a few seconds it was gray again. The boy stirred a bit. Slade's eye widened, he picked the boy up and began to walk out of the ally way.

Cans were kicked to the side as he marched out into the street. The street lamps were not on yet as Slade walked through the middle of the road. He disappeared into the growing darkness unnoticed.

And the sun had gone…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay well I hope that chapter wasn't to boring. It starts to pick up next chapter –winks- another fight scene coming up; I look forward to writing it myself. Yes, I still have to start it and since my cousins are going to be here this next week I won't be able to start it for a little bit, sorry folks. On the bright side, I was able to update before the end of July, so I'm not completely hopeless. Did this chapter seem a little rushed or was it just me? Sorry but that's been bothering me and I hope you guys didn't think so. Tell me what you think in a review. As I've stated before, reviews motivate me, and it makes me want to update more knowing people can't wait to read it. I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapters up because I have a lot happening in the next few weeks so I'll see what I can do. I _swear_ I will get a chapter up next month. I just don't know how many.

Oh, and by the way, about all the science stuff that Cyborg mentions…Um yeah I'm just gonna be honest and say that I have almost no idea what I'm talking about. So yeah if it doesn't make any sense then that would probably be the reason why. If anyone does find a mistake, could you tell me in a review or in an e-mail? If there is something out of place I would like to edit it as soon as possible. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm good at science, it's just I haven't gone over this stuff in like three years and I have kinda forgotten the stuff….And also I think I may have switched the words 'storage house' and 'warehouse' so sorry if there was any confusion… I think that was about it.

Okay well I'm gonna take off, hopefully I'll hear from you guys before the next chapter!

Until then!

-Diamondmoontears

P.S. it says on fanfiction that I updated this story 7/28 but I actually updated 7/29 at around 1:00 in the morning. See, CocoKiki's birthday is the 29th but fanfiction is making me look like I'm a dope and updated a day early! Maybe fanfiction doesn't go by my time zone. Oh well, I would just like to state that I did update on the 29th so sorry for the confusion, thanks.


	11. Chapter 11 but not quite

A/N: Yay I'm back! Well this chapter is extra short (which I am not happy about by the way) but I'll explain why at the end of the so-called 'chapter'.

Disclaimer: "I OWN THEM! MUHAHAHA-" DMT gets hit over the head and Mica The Cat Kid comes out.

"…She doesn't own them." He warily eyes the lawyers standing nearby. All of them glare at the two but decide to keep their distance for now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look out!" Beast Boy yelled. Robin gasped and whipped around, his cape hitting Beast Boy in the process.

A stray box had slipped off the top of one of the stacks. Robin dove out of the way just in time for the heavy box to fall right where he was standing before, in front of Beast Boy.

Beast Boy saw stars as Robin regained his composure. He whipped out a bird-a-rang and slashed at the ropes that held Beast Boy. Once they were off he leaned towards him and immediately began asking questions.

"Beast Boy why are you here? I thought you were back at the tower with Raven and Cyborg! And where's Starfire? Why do you have her communicator?" Robin would have said more, but he needed to inhale. "What, happened?" He asked between breaths.

Beast Boy shook his head. "I-I remember Red X…Robin, he was at the tower! And…and I think he mixed up my room and Starfire's because he barged in asking where she was." He stopped before continuing. "I fought him, and I lost. But before he could finish me off he got a call on a communicator of some sorts. I think it was Slade, but it couldn't have been because he told me I was to be spared! Then Red X made me inhale this weird gas stuff from his suit…that's the last thing I remember before waking up here."

Robin straightened up, dumbfounded. Beast Boy stood up slowly, but as soon as he was on his feet, his legs buckled underneath him. He fell to the ground.

"Beast Boy!" Robin exclaimed, rushing over to him.

"Ugh." He said and tried to get to his feet. Robin bent down and helped him up, putting one arm around his shoulders for him to lean on.

Beast Boy smiled up at him weakly.

"Thanks."

They slowly began to make their way through the warehouse. Robin stole a quick glance at Beast Boy, and he didn't look so good. He had huge bags under his eyes, and some rips in his uniform. He also seemed…Robin couldn't quite place it but perhaps, dazed? Drowsy? Out of it? Robin's eyes widened in realization.

"That's why you couldn't transform, isn't it? He drugged you."

Beast Boy nodded weakly. "Will I be okay?" He looked at Robin, his emerald eyes begging for a truthful answer.

Robin winced. He had hoped Beast Boy wouldn't ask that. The truth was he didn't really know; anything could happen.

"I'm not going back to the tower, but Cyborg will try to find you an antidote. I'll get him to pick you up."

Beast Boy gave him a confused look. "Wait, why aren't you coming back?"

Robin didn't answer at first, but stopped for they had reached the exit. He let go of Beast Boy and wordlessly walked over to the door. A large bolt covered the handle. He removed the bolt with a grunt and turned to face Beast Boy.

"I still have to find Starfire, I'm not leaving without her."

Beast Boy sighed. "Okay, let's call Cyborg."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cyborg shut the T-car door.

Raven glided next to him and took a glance around. "Now what?" She uttered in her monotone voice.

"Come on, we should be able to spot him." Raven stopped walking and glared at him. Cyborg sweatdropped.

"Okay, so what if the Dark Knight trained him his whole life to be sly and sneaky; he has spiky hair, shouldn't be to hard to spot." Raven rolled her eyes at his philosophy and took to the sky.

"Hey wait for me!" Cyborg ran after her, waving his arms madly. "We should stay together-AH!" the ground below Cyborg solidified into Raven's dark energy and before he knew it Cyborg was sailing above the piers on the dark platform next to Raven who had conjured it. She gave him a small smile.

Cyborg laughed, rising his fist. "Booya."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay here's the scoop. This chapter was originally 12 pages long. I have no idea why, but I can't seem to upload this entire chapter onto fanfiction. I had to cut it down to 3 pages and then and only then would it upload. I'm not very happy about this. In fact I'm furious. I worked all freakin month on this chapter. For the remainder of this week I'm going to try to upload the entire chapter, but this is all it would let me upload for now. Sorry folks.


End file.
